Little Big Planet 3: The Search for Newton
by Imagigamegirl
Summary: It's been 2 days since Melody saved Bunkum and Newton from the wrath of the Titans. Now, Melody wishes to help Newton more. Whether the team approves or not, she's heading back to Bunkum to find a lost friend. Haunted by his past actions, Newton finds himself in need of more help than what many expect. Can Melody help him fight his demons once more?
1. A New Adventure

I go on a hiatus and find no votes. x/ Well I didn't expect much anyways. So I'm just going off what I want to do next. Here's a sequel to Melody's adventure in LittleBigPlanet 3. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, please read previous fic to know Melody and her adventure. I also would like to state that I own no rights to any content that doesn't belong to me. What only belongs is said kingdom, Melody as my OC, and the story in mind. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners. (Fair warning ahead, we're gonna have some Jekyll and Hyde up in this. Not a fan? Don't have to read.) But without further ado, let's get it started.

.

.

.

In what one may call another dimension, there lived a kingdom. Currently being built with all sorts of peaceful citizens. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and there are plenty of resources to go around. This is Harmony Kingdom. When Melody gained her powers, she created a whole world she could escape to whenever reality was being tough on her. Time is different here than it is there, so it's not too much bother how long she stays.

Speaking of Melody, she was residing in her grand castle, sitting at her bedroom window and watching the citizens below. Her expression showed concern yet seemed thoughtful. It wasn't until she heard her door open when she sat up and attempted to appear fine.

"Hey, Melody." A young girl with long black hair and a red dress with hawaiian leaves on it, also called a muumuu in her terms, walked in.

"Hey, Lilo. Are Scratch and Grounder doing okay?" Melody turned to her with a small smile. After what happened in her adventure back in Bunkum, the two bots were under repair. It's been about 2 days now since then.

"Yeah, Stitch is fixing them." Lilo goes to Melody's side as Melody stated, "Those two goofbots are lucky they're durable. Don't know what would've happened if we couldn't fix Scratch's arm and Grounder's propellor. Too bad it's taking a while…"

Lilo then added, "Yeah. It's too bad we don't have a mechanic or a repair guy on our team or something. I mean, Stitch is smart, but he's more of the go-getter, fighter or rescuer type. Maybe we can ask around town if they know better than we do…"

As Lilo continued talking, her words slowly faded out of hearing when Melody's focus turned to the Cave of Worlds. In this place, there are multiple portals open to multiple universes or worlds. That's how Melody managed to travel to Craftworld in the first place. Of course, with every open world, she also has spells placed on them to have her adapt to the world she visits as well as have her have no knowledge of the place until she visits it personally. That way, she wouldn't spoil the fun and indulge herself in the story just like she did the first time it was seen.

As Melody's thoughts were focused on her adventure in Bunkum, it was until she heard, "Melody!" when she snapped out of her thoughts. Unsure of what Lilo said, Melody simply replied, "O-oh uh, yeah. Interesting, Lilo."

Lilo stared at her for a good second. She asked if she knew any citizen in town that could probably help with Scratch and Grounder's repairs, and that's the answer she got? Something's definitely wrong with her and she's going to figure out what.

"Hey, Mel. I'm tired of standing around while talking. Let's move to the bed." Before Melody could protest, Lilo grabbed her hand and took her to the bed. An elegant bed it was too. Sheets as soft as cotton, pillows were not too squishy but also not too firm, and a canopy hangs over it like how any princess bed should look.

After the two sat down, Melody looked to Lilo and asked, "So, what else did you want to tell me?"

"Let's get to the point, Melody. Something is clearly bothering you." Melody's eyes widen a bit, surprised how easily Lilo was catching on. She simply looked to the side, put on a timid smile and asked, "What makes you think that?"

Lilo put on a serious face and simply stated, "Don't lie to me, Melody. Don't think I haven't been noticing how you've been acting. It's been 2 days since your last adventure and you haven't been yourself. You stay in your room, people watching without talking with us or anything."

"Does it really concern you that much?" Lilo turned to her, now facing her. "Yes. It's clear something is wrong and ohana never hides bad feelings from each other." Melody looked up. Oh man, she pulled THAT card.

"And I'm sure you remember what that means. Ohana means family, and family means-" Melody finished for her. "Nobody gets left behind…" Lilo continued, "Orrrr?" Melody's head goes down. "Or forgotten…"

Lilo also added, "That includes leaving us out of anything that's troubling you. As ohana, we stick together and help each other." With that logic, there was no point hiding it now.

"...If I tell you what's wrong, do you promise to hear my reasoning behind it before you say anything against it?" Lilo nodded. Melody took a deep breath and finally looked to her.

"It's Newton." Lilo was questioning who that was, until she recalled what Stitch told her about what happened. "You mean that lightbulb guy from your last adventure?" Melody nodded. Lilo then asked, "What about him?"

"I...I miss him. And I feel bad for him. He was seen by others as a villain when I know he meant nothing bad to happen. He wanted to come with us, but I wasn't ready to tell him about the kingdom...even though I wanted him to come. The team certainly wasn't on board for the idea and that also made me not tell him. I know I just met him and I know I can visit him in his world if I want but...I feel like I...can give him more. Give him a nice life here where no one will bring him down, his work can be praised, and he'll feel at home. After what happened in Bunkum, I...I only now just..want to do more for him."

Lilo listened quietly. It wasn't until what Melody said next that caught her by surprise. "I also did some thinking for a while and...I want him a part of the team. But I didn't think you guys would approve...so I've just...been here, quietly alone with my thoughts…"

Lilo put her hand on her arm in a way of comforting her, then stated, "If you want him on the team, then I say go for it. Your heart never steered you wrong before."

Melody managed a tiny smile, glad at least one member approves, but it faded as she held Lilo's hand and squeezed it gently as she stated, "But what about Scratch, Grounder and Stitch? They were there with me and they don't trust Newton."

Lilo simply countered, "Well, you never know unless you try, right?"

Seeing there was no harm in trying, Melody nodded and the two left the bedroom to the Royal Lab to discuss the topic with the 3 members.

… "You what?!" "Naga!"

Well, probably should have expected a no. But Melody stood her ground. "Yes. I want Newton to be a part of our team."

Scratch was the first to argue. "B-but, your mistress! He's a bad guy. Think about all things he did, especially to you!" Melody countered, "Those were the Titans' actions, not Newton's."

Grounder was next. "But wasn't he the one that released them in the first place?" Melody argued, "Yes, but not with bad intentions. He meant to release them to benefit Bunkum."

The robots and Stitch still weren't convinced. Scratch then replied, while holding his injured arm, "What makes you think that welcoming a guy like him on our team is a good idea?"

"I welcomed you two, didn't I?" The two robots stopped. The ultimate counterargument. Scratch and Grounder before Melody had them placed on her team were nothing but dirty, cheating, badnick robots. Melody wanted them on her team because they made her laugh, she knows they can do better if they had the right person watching and commanding them, and to save them from all the pain they were going through. Constantly abused by Robotnick and in pieces after trying to catch Sonic, never being able to catch him in the first place.

"Imagine if I didn't welcome you two." The two bots now looked down, fidgeting their hands. "After my last adventure on Mobicus, you two would have been scrapped or your parts used for some new robots to replace you two. If I didn't take you in, you two wouldn't have a second chance to live your lives. In a better way, I'm sure you both agree. So imagine how Newton must be feeling. Losing trust in many people on Bunkum, seen as a villain, and even brought down by his own dad. I want to give him a second chance just as I did with you two."

Scratch, Grounder and Stitch almost seem convinced...but even if they see Newton as a good guy, they thought about what he could get into here. What if he touches something dangerously unstable? Like the Core. If that was ever toyed with, that would cause the kingdom to literally crumble. They couldn't risk it. Not if that meant Melody could be in danger.

Stitch's ears droop. "Sokka, Melody…" Scratch continued, "We just...don't want to risk it." Grounder added, "We want to keep you safe. It's our job."

Even after all her arguments, they still refused. Melody was practically heartbroken. Her gaze turned to the floor as she said, "Well...fine then. I'm going to bed." She turns around walks back to her bedroom. Lilo was about to stop her, but Stitch grabbed her hand and said, "Melody needs time…"

Melody went into her room, slammed the door shut and laid on her bed. It was only 8 in the afternoon, but that didn't matter. She only wanted to be alone.

* * *

Around 11 at night, Melody was still up. She quietly climbed out of bed and looked out her window once more. The moon was up and shining over the small kingdom, which was now sleeping peacefully including the team. Melody's eyes turned to the Cave of Worlds once more. Then after a couple minutes, a decision came.

"If the team won't understand and help me, then I'm going to get Newton myself."

She ran to her closet and grabbed her adventure outfit, which had a grassy green headband, a white top with a dark green jacket, boot leg denim jeans, and white tennis sneakers. Once all dressed, she grabbed a sealable bag and headed down to the Royal Lab. The team was asleep in their own rooms, so the lab was empty. Melody went to the back of the room and did a hand-scan on a panel. A sealed off case within the wall opened, showing the Pumpinator. Melody kept it locked up so Scratch and Grounder wouldn't toy with it like her other inventions. And they were worried about Newton messing around with anything dangerous?

Once she packed the Pumpinator, she ran to the Cafe, where she grabbed a couple snacks for the road. Once fully pack, she ran out of the castle and headed into the Cave of Worlds. She passed through many portals that lit up with her presence until she stopped at the one with a sign above it that said: "LittleBigPlanet". This was the one. She looked to a computer panel standing right next to it. Two options: "Select episode: LBP2 or LBP3." She selected LBP3. Then two more options: "Continue or Reset?" She presses continue and the portal highlighted. Now when she enters, it'll continue where she left off: after she left for Craftworld. Only this time, she was going to re-enter Bunkum through Newton's Dimensional Doorway. Her only hope is that it's still active.

With a deep breath, she jumps through and with a small flash, the portal shuts down, leaving Melody to travel back to Bunkum.

.

.

.

And welp. As they say, let the games begin. A whole new adventure. Till next time! ;)


	2. A Normal Morning in Pud Household

Sorry it took long to get this up. School and such. xT Anyways, I at least got the pic up for this, which I drew myself x). So, let us continue.

.

.

.

The sun slowly shines through the window in a scientifically decorated bedroom. The multiple blueprints taped along the purple walls became more visible in the change in lighting. It was 8 o'clock in the morning on a beautiful sunny day in Bunkum.

Sitting by a twin-sized bed with a purple blanket and cream-colored bedsheets, an alarm clock went off. Newton, resting in bed, had his cloth-skinned hand reached out and hit the snooze button. Then he sits up with a small sigh while rubbing his bulb where his eyes would be. Then he said to himself, "Alright, Newton. Today's a new day."

He then slides off the bed, eye lights still half open. He goes to his closet and pulls out his favorite purple coat, putting it on. Then he goes over to a mirror, with the length of his height, and grabs his hat atop it. Once he puts it on, he took a good look at himself in the mirror. Yellow-orange eye lights, not purple-pink. Yellow-orange mouth light, not purple-pink. He was still himself.

Recent nightmares and thoughts have haunted his confirmation of this every time he wakes up. But looking in the mirror and seeing his normal self seems to help him actually see that he wasn't possessed. He wasn't evil. He was still him.

Then a couple familiar dark voices were heard in his mind. " _ **Nothing! All you are is a big embarrassment!"**_ Newton's expression turned to a scowl as he quietly says to nothing, "Oh, do be quiet." Then, he turns to his bedroom door and exits.

Through the flower-wallpapered hallways, he heads down the wooden stairs and turns the corner into a lovely decorated kitchen. The wallpaper was cream-colored with a few floral designs, there was a small table fit enough for 3 and with a flower in a vase in the middle of it, and silver kitchenware. Newton then looks to the stove, where Nana Pud was standing and cooking, and gave a tiny smile. At least she was forgiving and merciful on him after the whole Titan incident.

He walks up to her and gives a tiny kiss on the cheek...or well, what one could call a kiss as he just gently boops his bulb on her cheek. "Good morning, mumsy." She turned to him with a warm smile and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Good mornin', Newty. I'm makin' pancakes, so go ahead and wash your hands." Newton smiled a bit. His mother's pancakes were always a good breakfast and a nice way to start the day. "Yes, mumsy." He goes over to the sink and starts washing his hands. Of course, being he's a sackperson, water shouldn't be used too much. It's not that it's hazardous; the problem is that it soaks up and it's a hassle to get completely dry.

Nana Pud then spoke up as Newton was freshening up, "Your father's going on another expedition, Newty. But he wanted to talk to you first. I'm sure you know about what." Newton simply looked down and sighed while saying, "I know…" His father was another story based on how he felt after the Titan incident. They haven't talked about it much, but Newton could tell by the look in his light-eyes that he was disappointed with him.

Newton sat down at the table after washing his hands and Nana Pud came to his side, with a plate of pancakes. She then told him while rubbing his head, "Don't worry about that now, though. Just enjoy some breakfast." Newton warmly smiled. She always seems to know how to cheer him up. "Thanks, mumsy."

He quietly started cutting a piece off this small stack of pancakes, when a stern, familiar voice rang out: "Newton." Newton jolted and stopped, pancake piece already on fork and just frozen near his open mouth-light. He sets down the fork and looks over to the kitchen entrance. "O-oh...morning, papa." Newton's father stood there and walked in.

Nana Pud looked to him with a smile and said, "Morning, Captain. Came to get some breakfast?" He looked to Nana Pud with a small sweet smile and stated, "I'd love to stay for breakfast, dear, but I have to be off soon." She replied, "At least take some for the road?" He smiled and hugged her stating, "Well, who can refuse your cooking?"

He then looks to Newton with a stern expression as he un-hugs Nana Pud and goes to his side. "Newton. We need to have a talk." Newton simply avoided eye contact and picked up his fork to finally take a bite of pancakes, while replying, "Can it wait till after breakfast?" His father simply stated, "I have to leave soon, Newton. I have important business to take care of. So, no. It will not wait." Newton simply stated in his thoughts, ' _As always…_ ' He snapped out of his thoughts when his father stated, "It's about the Titans."

Captain Pud's expression turned more stern as he continued, "I am disappointed in you for your disobedience. You not only deliberately disobeyed me, but you unleashed the Titans on our world, causing chaos and destruction. If those 3 heroes weren't there to help us, Bunkum would have fallen because of you." Newton set down his fork and decided to counter-argue. "But Papa. I didn't intend for any of this to happen! I thought I could control them and maybe I would've made Bunkum better if-" His father then stands up quickly, resulting in his chair to squeak back roughly, then shouted, "It does not matter what your intentions were! You disobeyed my orders and cause a lot of trouble in our world! There is a reason why I told you NOT to release the Titans and you should have thought more on what that reason is rather than going by your own beliefs!" Newton was silently startled. He doesn't understand. No...why would he understand? Ever since he flunk Pop-It Academy, he's been nothing but a disappointment in his eyes. This Titan incident just only fueled the flames.

Nana Pud finally steps in, putting her gloved hand on Captain Pud's shoulder. "Go easy on 'im, Pud. He's been through a lot lately, y'know." Captain Pud took a deep breath and regained his composure. Then gave Newton a fatherly stern look as he stated, "I have also decided on your punishment. First, your airship is grounded for a month." Disappointment came to Newton's eye-lights now. Now how was he going to get around Bunkum and work on other experiments? Captain Pud continued, "You will also be travelling around Bunkum and apologizing to all the Creator Curators. Those include Marlon Random, Papal Mache, and Queen Pinky." Newton jolted at the mention of Pinky's name. Of all sackpeople he needs to see, anyone but her! He quickly regained his courage to counter-argue once more. "B-but Papa! Pinky HATES me! For all I am aware, she could smash my head to pieces the moment she sees me!" Desperation was clear in his voice. He'll apologize to the other curators...it's the least he can do, but Pinky was where the line should be drawn. Captain Pud just quietly looks at him with an unchanged expression and stated, "Then that apology had better be sincere."

Newton tried another way to get out of it. "But...um..w-without me able to use my airship, how will I reach her and the other curators?" Captain Pud simply replied, "I will give you a ride to Manglewood before I head on my expedition. Maybe if the curators are kind enough, they'll give you lifts to the rest of the parts of Bunkum until you reach home. Now, no more arguing. Finish your pancakes quickly and I'll meet you outside to my airship." With that, he packs a few pancakes in a food container and walks out. Newton, now seeing his father's mind made up and there's no way of getting out of this, bowed his head and softly replied, "Yes, papa…" Nana Pud rubbed his back in comfort and said, "Hurry up and finish your pancakes, Newty. Wouldn't want you to go off with an empty stomach." Newton practically lost his appetite, but to make his mother happy, he eats a bit more.

Once he was done, Nana Pud also gave him a few cookies for the road, in case he gets hungry along the way or does not get a chance to eat when at his stops. It should not take more than a day to travel around and get home, but it was good to be prepared. Nana Pud and Captain Pud said their goodbyes and gave each other a hug. Then Nana Pud goes to Newton and says, "Be safe, Newty." He replied while hugging her, "I will. ...I love you, mumsy." She replied with a warm smile, "I love you too, Newty." Newton still continued hugging her...as if it'll be the last time he'll be able to. He only stopped when his father said, "Newton. Come along now." Newton held back a sigh and released his embrace.

Then with a small tip of his hat to Nana Pud, he runs to his father's airship. Captain Pud follows behind him and the two head inside. Once they reach the top deck, Captain Pud started up the airship and it took off in the air. Nana Pud waved goodbye, then softly sighed. Alone once more. She then said to herself, "Well, may as well bake some of Newty's favorite cookies. That'll cheer him up when he's home." She heads inside the Stitchem Manor and shuts the front door.

Meanwhile, Newton took his place at the railing of the deck, watching Bunkum below and Stitch Manor shrinking from his sight. Captain Pud then spoke up. "You know...the girl that helped Bunkum's 3 Heroes...I suppose it's a good thing she was here when you released the Titans." Newton's hand turned to a fist as he said rather coldly, "Her name is Melody." Captain Pud ignored the change in tone and said, "Yes, well. It is a shame she could not stay. She seemed to be a good person to have around our world." Newton's expression softened to a sad one. His father wasn't wrong on that. Melody, aside from his mom, seemed to be the only one that understood and cared for his well-being. Now that she was gone, he was alone once more. He let out a soft sad sigh and covered his face with his hands. Won't be long now till he reaches Manglewood.

.

.

.

And soon, we truly start Melody's adventure. Let's just hope she can reach Newton before Pinky unleashes her wrath on him.


	3. Catching Up With Nana Pud

Back at Stitchem Manor, the Dimensional Doorway sat quietly on the roof. It hasn't turned on since Melody and her team members left...until now. It turns back on on it's own and starts to shake and rattle.

Downstairs, Nana Pud was pulling out a tray of chocolate chip cookies when she heard the noise from the rooftop. She sets the tray on top of the stove, while turning off the stove, and looks up. "What is going on up there?" She heads out the kitchen up a couple flights to the roof.

Meanwhile, the Dimensional Doorway shook more as it hummed and glowed. Soon, Melody flew right out, somersaulting a couple times until she sits up, rubbing her head. "Jeez...gotta start learning how to land on my feet." She stood up and brushed herself off, looking around with a warm smile. It's nice to be back in Bunkum.

The door to the roof was then opened by Nana Pud as she states, "Alright, what's with the rack-..." She stopped the moment she saw Melody, who looks to her with surprised eyes. "...Melody?" Melody warmly smiled and said, "Nana Pud." The two walk up to each other then hugged, both smiling bright. Nana Pud was the first to speak up in the embrace, as she puts her gloved hands on Melody's cheeks, saying "Oh it's so good to see you, luv. I didn't expect you to come back so soon." Melody smiled and replied, "You kidding? I told you I'd visit."

Melody then remembered her reason for coming here and she spoke up saying, "Oh! But is Newton here? It's really important I talk to him." Nana Pud's smile faded a bit as she replied, "'m sorry dear. You just missed 'im." "Oh…" Melody's head goes down a bit in disappointment. Who knows where he is now? Nana Pud noticed her smile fading and gently puts her gloved hand under her chin and gently lifts it a bit to have her look at her. "Cheer up though, luv. 'M sure he'll come back soon. For now, why don't we head downstairs and 'ave some cookies?"

Melody managed a small smile as she replied, "I'd...actually like that. Thanks." She and Nana Pud walked to the door and start heading downstairs, with Nana Pud close the door behind her as the Dimensional Doorway shuts down once more.

"'Ave a seat now and I'll get you a plate." Melody looked around the kitchen, surprised she didn't find this the last time she was running around Stitchem Manor. "You have a really nice kitchen." Nana Pud smiled at the compliment and replied, "Thank you, dearie." Melody then took a seat on a cushioned chair by the small table and continued looking around the kitchen while quietly waiting.

With the cookies cooled down, Nana Pud puts three on a plate and goes over to Melody. "Hope you like chocolate chip." Melody smiled and nodded. Chocolate chip, sugar, and snickerdoodles were her favorite kinds of cookies. She took one and took a bite. Her smile widened at the taste. The chocolate chips melted in her mouth and the rest of the cookie tasted sweet. "Mmm. These are real good, Nana Pud." She smiled and replied as she sat down next to her, "Thank you, Melody."

Nana Pud then folded her hands and stated, "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you really here?" Melody looked up after finishing one cookie. "What do you mean?" Nana Pud then stated with a small smile on her face, "Something tells me that you've got more of a reason coming 'ere rather than 'just visiting'." Melody was a bit surprised. She's pretty observant.

"Well…" she started, "Okay you're right. I'm here to...actually see Newton. But for a reason. Since you're his mom though, can I ask what I will ask him? See if you'll approve as well?" Nana Pud nodded and Melody continued. "I want to bring Newton home with me. Not permanently, mind you. He's allowed to visit...but I also want him to stay...with me."

Nana Pud looked a tad bit surprised. "He'll stay with you in Craftworld?" Melody looked to the side as she said, "Um...not exactly. You see…" She never thought she would tell anyone this. It's actually been a while since she has told the truth about her real self, her real home, and what is her realm. She keeps it a secret in most worlds so any villains could not cause trouble and wish to conquer it or something. It was trickier for Scratch and Grounder, since they belong to that rotten villain Dr. Robotnik. But she managed to get them without Robotnik suspecting a thing.

With all this in knowledge, Melody took a deep breath and spoke the truth. "I'm not actually a Sackperson. I'm...a sort of species called a human. Only I'm a magical human...probably the only one of my kind. That's why I can change my form to adapt to many different worlds." Quietly hoping that Nana Pud would not find her insane, she continues, "I come from a world of my own that I created. A kingdom of sorts. It's very peaceful and lovely there, but I sometimes wish to explore realms beyond it. Like here in Bunkum. Sometimes I come across a few characters that mean the closest to my heart and I would wish for them to be with me. Welcome to stay in the kingdom and by my side yet welcome to visit their homes whenever they wish. Especially on holidays. And Nana Pud...Newton is one of those characters."

Nana Pud was listening carefully through this. At first, she seemed a bit bonkers stating all this, but seeing how sincere she is and knowing that unlike Newton sometimes, she strives to be honest. The universe is big, so I suppose it shouldn't surprise her that she has her own world just as she has Bunkum. Upon hearing that her sweet Newty is the very one that Melody wants to welcome him into her world, her eyes widen. This is going to be a large decision.

On one hand, it'll be nice for Newton to expand his horizons a bit. Maybe he'll be more inspired to be a greater inventor than he already is if in a new setting. He could make new friends as well. She knows how lonely he's been lately...especially after the "incident." Then again, it gets bothersome being alone in the house often. Plus, Newton helps around the house as well. And what if this world IS dangerous? She'll need to guarantee Newton's safety.

Nana Pud first asked, "Where will he be staying?" Melody replied, "In my castle. He'll have a nice bedroom set up, customized to his liking." Nana Pud then asked, "How about all necessities he needs?" Melody replied with a tiny smile, "He'll have all the food he could eat and more. Plus plenty of water to drink, clean bathrooms to use, and anything else he needs." Nana Pud asked, "And you are certain your world is safe for him?" Melody replied with a sincere tone, "I have worked hard to keep my kingdom the most peaceful possible. The citizens will be welcoming and my ohana will make sure to welcome him with open arms just as I will. We always look out for each other if ANY danger arises." Nana Pud finally asked, "And he is welcome to come home whenever he or I wish?" Melody answered, "Of course."

Nana Pud thought for a moment or two. By the sound of it, Newton could feel right at home where Melody lives...and if ever homesick, he could come back. Maybe Melody could even help Newton...mainly emotionally. Surely after that incident, he would have nightmares. Those dark rings under his eye lights in the past tell her so. With this in thoughts, she came to a conclusion. "You can let him stay with you."

Melody's eyes lit up by her answer and she couldn't resist the urge to hug her. "Thank you thank you so much!" Nana Pud smiled a bit and hugged back. "You're welcome, luv." Melody then unhugged and now questioned, "Where's Newton now? I gotta see if he wants to come or not." Nana Pud looked to her and stated, "He's probably off in Manglewood by now. Captain Pud has asked 'im to go apologize to the Curators for the trouble he caused with the Titans...despite most of the trouble not being Newton's complete fault."

Melody appreciated that final statement, but then realized… "Hold on...would that include...Queen Pinky of Bunkum Lagoon?" Nana Pud nodded. Melody then felt a chill go down her back. She screamed in her thoughts, " _I didn't tell her about Newton. I didn't tell her how good he actually is! She's going to murder him!_ ' Melody grabbed her bag and shouted, "We need to go then!"

Nana Pud appeared startled by the sudden movements and stated, "Whoa now, dear. What's gotten you so spooked?" Melody replied, "Newton's in danger! We need to get to him! What's the fastest way to Bunkum Lagoon?" Nana Pud held her shoulders to keep her in one place and ask, "Newton in danger? How? Pinky's there." Melody shouted, "EXACTLY! I didn't tell her that Newton didn't intend any harm and it was the Titans' fault for the destruction." Nana Pud let go of her shoulders and replied, "Now Melody, Pinky may 'ave a bit of a short temper, but she could never try to harm Newty." Melody stated, "Nana Pud. I quote: 'I will smash his bulb into a million teeny pieces and trample on every one!' ...I'm worried she may actually mean that."

Now Nana Pud seemed concerned. Pinky has been known to act out sometimes. Melody snapped her out of her thoughts as she stated, "Please, Nana Pud. I need to get to Newton before he reaches Bunkum Lagoon." Nana Pud, now understanding the possibly grim situation, nodded and stated, "We can take the kettle boat to Manglewood." Melody shouted, "Great! Let's go!"

The two sackpeople dash out and hopped onto the boat. Nana Pud started the engine as the spoon paddles started spinning and they head to Manglewood. " _Hang in there, Newty…_ " stated Melody in her thoughts, " _I'm coming._ "


	4. Making New Amigos and Keeping the Old

Soon, Nana Pud and Melody docked at Manglewood. The sun was still up by the time they arrived, being they went at a faster speed than last time. Melody was already at the edge of the boat, ready to jump off and search for Newton.

"'Ere we are, Melody," said Nana Pud from the observation deck of her kettle boat. She looked down at Melody with an expression that showed motherly concern. "Please. Find Newty and make sure he's safe." Melody gave a small determined smile as she nodded and said, "You can count on me, Nana Pud."

Once they reached the dock, Melody jumped off and immediately headed to the center of Manglewood. As she took off, Nana Pud said, "I know I can," despite Melody being too far away to hear this statement.

Melody jumped from one patch of land to the next, avoiding the swamp water below, and reached the elevator. She jumps onto it from a launcher set to reach the elevator and went up. She arrived in front of the Oddsock statue, which Melody knew now that it was for Stitch. The door to his old shrine was still accessible as the marbles remained in their slots. Melody turned to the horizon, getting a good view of Manglewood. So far, no sign of Newton. So she tries calling out his name.

After shouting his name a couple times, getting no response, another voice spoke up and answered for her. "Newton ain't here, pal." Melody stopped. She knew that voice. Her head turned to her left as Marlon Random walks up to her. "But if it's a guide you're looking for, I'd be happy to-" He then stopped...realizing who was the one calling out for Newton.

He puts his hands on his hips with a delighted smile. "Well, I'll be Bongo's uncle. Is that you, cloth kid?" Melody smiled warmly. "Marlon Random." She runs up to him and embraces him, delighted to see him. Marlon was a tad bit surprised by said embrace, but chuckled and hugged back, while ruffling her hair, messing it up a bit. Melody didn't mind though. "Good to see you, cloth kid. Bunkum wasn't the same without ya."

Melody unhugged and looked up at Marlon, keeping the warm smile as she stated, "It's nice to see you again, Marlon." She then looked behind him, quietly hoping Newton was there. But he wasn't. "Is uh...Newton here?" Marlon replied, "I'm afraid you just missed him, cloth kid. He just left on the lift heading towards the Ziggurat not long ago."

Melody, not losing hope on getting to him soon, then asked him, "Is there another lift I can take? I need to get to Newton." Marlon rubbed the back of his head and looked to the side as he stated, "Um...no. Those are still in repair after the whole...Titan incident." Melody's eyes looked down as she lightly hugged her own arms and simply said, "Oh…"

Marlon looked back to Melody and then patted her back, willing to cheer her up as he stated, "Tell you what, cloth kid. How 'bout we talk about this over a couple milkshakes? It'll help pass the time till the lift Newton took comes back." Melody lightly twiddled her fingers in thought, then looked up to him and said, "Okay...but just a couple quick milkshakes." Delighted, Marlon guided Melody to the Great Tree and the two headed to the Sundae Bar.

* * *

Melody sips on her vanilla milkshake as Marlon asked her, "How's the shake, kiddo?" Melody finishes sipping with satisfaction and said, "It's good, Marlon. Thanks." "No problem, kid," replied Marlon as he took a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

Melody then asked him, "So let me make sure I have this right. The only way to get to the Ziggurat is by lift, and the two that go on said path are either currently in use or broken?" Marlon replied, setting down his milkshake, "'fraid so. And the one in use won't be back till later tonight. So you wouldn't arrive at the Ziggurat till morning."

Melody was afraid to hear that. She puts her hands over her face as she let out a moan mixed with the words, "Oh man…" Curious, Marlon then asked, "Why do you need to see him so badly though? Forgot to tell him something?"

Melody proceeded to explain what she explained to Nana Pud. Only large difference is she left out what she really is and where she really is from. She kind of tweaked the truth by saying she wanted Newton to come live in Craftworld with her. She then talked about Pinky.

"But what's bad about it is that if Newton reaches Bunkum Lagoon, Pinky might do something terrible to him." She lets out a small sigh and lays her head on her folded arms, which rested on the counter. "Then I'll never be able to give him the happiness he deserves." Marlon, now understanding her worry, rubbed her back and said, "I'm sure it'll be alright, cloth kid. Pinky can be hot headed, sure. But she wouldn't go so low that she'll give him the death penalty or something."

"You sure," Melody asked, looking up to Marlon. He simply smiled and ruffled her hair once more while saying, "100%, cloth kid." Reassured, Melody showed the same smile. Then she asked, "If I may ask, how did it go with Newton?"

Marlon gave her a reassuring smile and said, "As well as it could! When he showed up, he apologized to me. He seemed pretty remorseful. I will admit though. I thought he was acting it out. I may have been a bit hesitant to forgive...but then, I remembered what you said about him. And if he was acting out that apology, that was a 5-star performance."

Melody smiled a bit, glad Marlon understood what not many seemed to get. Marlon continued, "Y'know, we were actually pretty good acquaintances back in the day." Melody's eyes widened a bit. "Whenever Newton came by to Manglewood, he would sometimes help with the tech and lighting for the movies. Then when work was done, we'd get a milkshake."

Marlon then stated, "Remembering that, I offered Newton a milkshake after he apologized. You may be surprised to know you weren't the only one worried about him going to see Pinky. But with a little condolencing, I gave him enough confidence to keep going, just like I will for you, kid."

Melody smiled warmly to that. "That's great to hear, Marlon...and thanks." Feeling a bit better, she continued sipping on her milkshake.

Then, the doors swing open as the little bell jingled above it. A sackperson walks in, wearing a welding helmet, a tank top with a dial on it, rubber gloves, and a backpack. There was also a flamethrower sticking out of said backpack. Melody looked back at this sackperson and felt intimidated. She quickly avoided eye contact and looked down at her milkshake, sipping it nervously. The sackperson then sat right next to her at the bar.

The sackperson then spoke with a Spanish accent, a bit gruff due to the mask, and said, "Bongo. Un batido de chocolate, por favor." Bongo nodded and started making him one. Marlon looked over to him and said, "Hey, Gustavo!"

Melody continued avoiding eye contact as she continued staring down at the counter and milkshake. Gustavo looked up at Marlon and said, "Marlon Random? Ah, it is good to see you, hermano! How is everything?" His voice sounded less gruff and more friendly. Marlon happily replied, "As well as it could be. The creativity's return is helping. Only problem is that the lifts still need to be repaired."

Gustavo then replied, "Ah, sí. That explains why we have less visitors." Bongo hands him his chocolate milkshake. "Gracias, Bongo." He removed a part of his mask to sip on the milkshake, then said, "Ever since that Newton muchacho stormed in, I haven't had a chance to do a race."

Marlon then stated while wrapping one arm around Melody, "Well~, maybe my friend here can change that." Melody's eyes widen a bit as she froze. Despite Gustavo's friendly tone, she was still timid around him. This is mainly because normally, she is extremely shy to new people.

Gustavo looked down at Melody and said, "Oh, lo siento, little one. You were so quiet, I hardly noticed you. What is your name?" Melody worked up her courage to say, "U-um..Melody.." She could not see, but somehow she could mildly tell he was smiling in a friendly way. He took her hand and shook it as he said, "Good to meet you, muchacha. Just as Marlon stated, my name is Gustavo. I run an auto shop just far right of Manglewood from here. Don't let my engineering skills fool you though. When on the race track, I am so rapido, lightning would be jealous." He and Marlon chuckled to that and Melody actually joined in a bit, starting to feel a bit comfortable with his company.

Gustavo then stopped, realizing, "Hold on a moment. Marlon. Is this the same muchacha that saved Bunkum from the Titan's wrath?" Marlon smiled and said, "The very same, Gustavo." Gustavo jumped up from his seat with an excited cry. "You are the talk of the town, señorita! Forgive me for not recognizing so soon. It is truly an honor to meet you." Melody was surprised by this, but smiled because she was happy to be well known by many as one of the heroes of Bunkum.

Gustavo then took her hand and said, "You must join me in one of my races then. After Newton invaded, business became slow and I haven't raced in so long." Melody looked back to Marlon. "Oh..uh..I mean.." Marlon simply chuckled and patted her back while saying, "She would love to, Gustavo." Gustavo let out another excited cry and then shouted, "Then what are we waiting for, muchachos? Let's race!" He headed out the door and to his garage outside the Great Tree.

Melody then said to Marlon, "Marlon, hold on. I've never driven a kart before. Mom says I need to wait till I'm older for that. Besides, what about Newton? I still have to get to the lift." Marlon replied nonchalantly, "Relax, cloth kid. I'm sure Gustavo can give you a lesson. Plus, the day is still young. You got plenty of time till that lift comes by. Now c'mon, we got some racing to do." Melody gave a small nod and followed him out to the garage.


	5. A Great Day for a Race

Just as a side note, remember the Jekyll and Hyde music thing I mentioned? Well, it applies here. Note that I have no rights to the song. They go to their rightful owners, soundtrack, company, etc. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy.

.

.

.

"Wow!" Melody looked around the garage. It was much larger on the inside. There were all sorts of material here too. Not necessarily car parts like one would expect such as motors, hoods, and actual car tires. Rather, there were large tennis balls and toy car tires for wheels, a soda can and a boot for the car model, and all sorts of upgrades no regular car could have in reality, such as a mini rocket and a wing.

Gustavo chuckled a bit at her reaction to the shop. "Mi casa es su casa, amiga. I do my best to keep it tidy, but when working on making karts, it's difficult to do so." As he states that, he lightly pushes a pair of underwear with hearts for a pattern under a table with his foot.

Melody looked around and then asked, "So...where do I get the karts?" Gustavo chuckled a bit as Melody looked at him, confused. Gustavo then said, "You don't get the karts. You _make_ them." Melody's eyes widened a bit...then questioned herself if she can even do so. Gustavo, noticing her lack of self-confidence, patted her back and said, "Relax, muchacha. I can help you build it." Reassured, Melody looked up at him and replied, "O-oh. Okay."

Gustavo then stepped in front of her and stated, "The first thing a good kart should have is its chassis." He points to the pile of large miscellaneous items with a sign hanging above them that said: "Chassis parts" then said, "Have at it, hermana. You can pick it."

Melody looked to the pile and stepped forward, clapping her hands together. " _Okay. I need something sturdy and balanced,_ " she stated in her thoughts as she looked through. A boot? No, may be stinky and hard to see as something she could drive. A pumpkin? No, that's more Cinderella's style. An empty water bottle? ...Hmm. Melody pulls that piece out and looks it over. Large. Sturdy. No dents or any liquid inside that could weigh her down or mess up her driving. Yes. This will work.

Gustavo stated, "Good choice, hermana. You seem to have a keen eye on kart designs." He rolls it to an open workspace. "Now. Cars need wheels, mi pequeño amiga. Go get searching." Melody looked to the sign with different round miscellaneous items that stated: "Wheels" and headed over, getting excited. She dug through the goodies and then found toy car wheels. These are perfect. She rolls them over to him and Gustavo chuckled, happy to see her so eager to race. He then said to her, "How to put them on is like putting on a sticker. They'll just attach easily." He demonstrates this by pressing a tire against the bottle, which was lifted in order for it to be put on. It stuck easily.

Melody's eyes lit up. She knew how to handle stickers. She immediately started helping with the other three wheels. Now with a kart model, Gustavo stated, "Muy bueno! You can add the sweetest accessories too, just what you need to win the race. Once you find the one you want, you can attach it much like you did to the wheels." Melody replied, "Let me find one then." She goes to the "Accessories" section and starts looking. What could make her go fast? She then spotted a balloon gadget. Maybe that can help her go higher platforms and over any obstacles. She grabs it and attaches it to her kart.

Standing back, she took a good look at it. It looked good enough to race. Maybe win. Gustavo said, "That looks fast. Muy rapido! I think you're ready, amiga." She looked to him and said, "But...I don't know how to drive." Gustavo replied, "Oh that's easy. I will teach you." He motioned her to climb into her kart and she found an open seat Gustavo attached for her. She buckled up and he said, "Now then. Your kart already has a motor in it." He points to the motor he attached for her. "And it's already started up. All you need to know is how to go, stop, and use your gadget."

He stands beside her and points out the pedals at the floor of the open seat. He starts with the right pedal. "That is the accelerator. When you want to go, just push down on it with your foot. Depending how hard you push will depend how fast you go." Melody nodded in understanding. He points to the pedal next to it on the left. "That one is the brake. If you feel like you're losing control or going too fast for yourself, just press on that and you'll stop. The harder you press, the quicker you stop. But be careful, hermana. It can be rough stopping too quickly." Melody gave a simple "okay" in understanding. He then points out the far left pedal. "And that's the gadget pedal. You press it and it activates your gadget. Be warned though, you can use that balloon to have you float forever over the finish line. It'll only last for a few seconds until it runs out of air, then you'll be free-falling. So use it wisely." Melody nods once more.

"Got it all, amiga?" Melody replied, "Yep. I think I'm ready." Gustavo stated, "Bien! Let's get racing."

* * *

Sackpeople that lived around Manglewood cheered as they sat in bleachers at the starting line. There were more waiting at the finish. Marlon included. Melody seemed a bit nervous, but was willing to try her best. Gustavo and Melody both climbed into their karts as the racing stoplight above them was set to red. Melody put her hands on the wheel, readying her foot on the accelerator pedal as Gustavo did the same.

Then the light turned yellow. Then when it turned green, an airhorn goes off as it signals the racers to go. Melody put the pedal to the medal and sped off along with Gustavo, already ahead a bit.

Gustavo looked back as he shouted, "You can't catch me, amiga! Hahaha!" He already seemed excited to be racing. Hearing this, Melody put on a determined smile as she said to herself, "Oh we'll see about that." She presses hard on the pedal and sped up a bit more. The track split for both racers as they went like hills. Up and down. Melody stayed cautious through that part, keeping her left foot close to the gadget pedal, just in case.

The metal track then drops down to rocky terrain as they drove into a sort of nighttime desert landscape. There was a bump or two that threw Melody off a bit, but she kept her grip steady on the wheel as she made recoveries. The bumps kind of slowed down Gustavo and Melody started catching up. Soon they were neck and neck as they arrived back on the smooth metal track. There were a few hills, but Melody was handling them well. Soon she was ahead by a bottle's top.

Then they reach a sort of xylophone path that rattled and waved. Melody was thrown off a bit by that, putting Gustavo ahead a bit. He chuckled as he said, "I'm sure you can go faster than that, hermana!" Melody, determined, used her balloon gadget to lift her over the path and then speed up. She soon caught up with Gustavo and through the hills once more, passed him. The finish line was straight ahead and Gustavo stated, "Oh man, you're so fast. Muy bueno!"

Marlon was watching at the bleachers with other sackpeople and he saw Melody's kart coming in first. Soon he started cheering her on. Then the two racers crossed the finish line, with Melody in first. The crowd and Marlon cheered as Melody had a bright smile showing on her face.

Gustavo helped her down from her kart and said, "Hahaha! You sure showed me who's the fastest! You're the champion! Well down, Melody." Melody smiled warmly to him and said, "Well, I couldn't have done it without you, Gustavo. Thanks for helping me build my kart and teaching me. This was a good race." Gustavo replied, "It is no problem, mi amiga. If you ever want to race again, just call me. I haven't had this much fun since before the Titan incident."

Marlon patted Melody's back and said, "Great racing, kid. Knew you had it in you. Now, I think you still have a race to finish elsewhere." Melody looked up at him, a bit confused. Marlon said in response to her expression, "You still gotta catch Newton before he gets too far. Your lift to the Ziggurat awaits." Melody's eyes lit up in understanding as she said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She runs off to the docks, where the lifts are.

Once Marlon and Melody reached the place, Melody hopped onto the lift and Marlon then asked her, "You sure you'll be alright, Melody?" Melody, quoting from him, replied, "100%, Marlon." Marlon smiled a bit and put out his fist for her to fist bump as he said, "Then good luck out there, kid." Melody fist bumped him as she said, "Thanks, Marlon." Marlon then flipped the switch and Melody was off to the Ziggurat.

The nighttime sky showed around her as the stars twinkled gently around her. Melody looked around with a small smile. Met some old friends, made some new ones, and won her first ever kart race. She felt pretty proud of herself.

Her smile faded though when a thought ran through her mind. " _Wonder what Newton would've thought_." Thinking of Newton, she still felt worried for him. She needed to get her feelings off her chest. And what better way to do that for her than a song. Using a bit of her own magic, she had transparent rainbow music notes appear and do a gentle tune for her. She took a small breath and looked beyond the horizon as she began.

 **Sympathy~, tenderness~**

 **Warm as~ the summer~**

 **Offer me~ their embrace~**

 **Friendliness~, gentleness~**

 **Strangers~ to my life~**

As she sang that line, a bit of her magic reacted to her emotions and had a sort of cloud appear in front of her. In it played a memory of Newton, looking to her and waving.

 **They are there~ in his face~**

 **Goodness…** The memory changed to him teaching Melody how to use the Pumpinator.

 **And sweetness…** It then changed to the two singing together after Bunkum was saved.

 **And kindness~ abound in~ this place~** It showed both Melody and Newton hugging, just before Melody left for her home.

 **I'm~ in love with…** Her hand reaches for the cloud, wishing to take his hand.

 **The things that I see in~ his face~...** The moment her hand touched the cloud, it evaporated with the memory along with it. That made Melody's heart sink a bit.

 **It's a memory I know time~ will never~**

 **Erase~~~...** Meanwhile, as she sang that long note, Newton was sitting against a soft wall, knees tucked up. It was faintly dark, with his bulb being the only source of light. There were sounds of gurgling and water dropping as he looked at his surroundings. He then buried his head in his knees and softly started to sob.

Once Melody finished the note, a tear fell from her eyes and she sniffled, rubbing the rest away with her jacket sleeve. She then walked over to the middle of the lift and opened her bag. First she pulled out the Illuminator, which was now repaired, turned it on, and set it aside as a sort of nightlight for her. She then pulled out the Pumpinator and hugged it close as she laid down, saying softly, "Goodnight, Newton…" With another small sniffle, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep as the music notes faded and the lift continued on its journey to the Ziggurat.


	6. The True Nature of Bears

After a dreamless rest, Melody woke up with a small shiver, still hugging the Pumpinator to herself. Once she rubbed her eyes, she sat up and looked around. First thing she saw was snow. Soon, she realized where she was and immediately packed up the gadgets in her bag.

"I'd better get to Papal Mache fast. Newton's probably in Bunkum Lagoon by now," she said to herself. She stood up, zipping up her jacket, and running off the lift and through the snow to the inside of the Ziggurat. Without her winter clothes and instead just a light jacket, it was colder for her. Luckily, she made it inside, feeling the warmth of the building embrace her.

She walked around on the first floor, calling out to Papal Mache. She believed that if Newton was still here, he was probably with him. "Papal Mache! Papal Mache~! Papal Ma-" she then stopped when she saw a tall figure close by. He looked a bit taller than Papal Mache and he had antlers. Being that Melody was looking at his back, she assumed it was Papal Mache...who possibly changed his style?

Either way, she approached the figure and asked, "Papal Mache?" The figure turned around and Melody got a good look at his features now. The antlers were one large feature, but the front of him showed more. A beard that looks like it's made of a leaf, though his mouth can easily be seen and raggy clothes with a sash that has a bear paw-print button to hold it. His accent appears thickly Russian as he stated, "Are you speaking to me, tiny stranger?"

Melody blinked, a bit surprised by this new face. "You're not Papal Mache." He merely smiled a bit and said, "No, but I am friend of Papal. It appears you confused me with him though." Melody smiled a bit timidly and said, "Yeah, sorry about that. What's your name?" He held his hand out to shake as he replied, "My name is Oleg. What is yours?" She shook it and said, "Melody. Pleased to meet you, Oleg."

Oleg then looked at her up and down, then stated, "You are the hero that helped save Bunkum along with other heroes, yes?" Melody nodded and Oleg then took her hands and stated, "Then you can help me!" Melody, a bit surprised from the gesture, soon recovered as she asked, "With what?"

Oleg explained, "Oleg has played wrong music, and now bears unhappy." Melody's eyes widened. "Bears?" Oleg replied, "Yes! If music not changed to something soothing, then bears never dance again. Much sadness." Melody kept silent for a moment to think. Surely by now, Newton's probably on his way down to Bunkum Lagoon unless Papal Mache is stalling him. If not, maybe Oleg can help Melody find Newton or Papal Mache here. The Ziggurat is huge, after all. Plus, she was never the kind of person that turns down in helping someone in need. After the thought process, she said with a friendly smile, "Sure. I'd love to help." Oleg smiled brightly and the two headed back outside to the far right of the Ziggurat, where his dance academy awaited.

Soon as the two entered, Melody immediately felt the ground shake and had her feet go off the ground a bit. Growling echoed through the halls and Melody could only assume that it was coming from the bears. "So...where is the switch to change the music again," she timidly asked.

"Switch is on other side of dance academy. Be careful though. Bears are very rowdy. Please, pull lever to play soothing music for bears," replied Oleg. Melody looked down the large hallway. There were a few out of reach platforms ahead as well. She opened her bag and pulled out her Boost Boots. Putting them on, she felt that they will come in handy as she navigates through the room. Once on, she started walking ahead. She was normally a fast walker, so running was not necessary. Sometimes there were hot coals giving space between platforms, but Melody used her Boost Boots to get across easily.

There were large cages on the open sides of the platform she was on. Large bears were inside, growling. Melody looked right at one and said in her thoughts, " _So they ARE actual bears_." She was quietly hoping they were the cuddly ones like in cartoons. Guess not. As she passes a couple cages by, one bear stuck his paw through and swung at Melody. She yelped and ducked, the large paw just missing her.

Okay. This got more dangerous. But Melody was determined to see this task to the end and find Newton. If dodging bear attacks is what it takes, so be it. She started running, watching for any bear paws that reached through and tried to slash her.

As she was getting close to the end, she missed one bear paw, but one behind her as she turned back forward slashes her, right along her right arm. The sound of fabric tearing and a scream of pain was heard as Melody fell to her knees, out of range from the bear for any further attacks. Melody's arm felt like it was on fire, but she had to look at the damage.

An open tear wound. Stuffing was leaking out and it was a bit large. Not enough to have her arm fall off, but enough to lose a bit of stuffing and to hurt REAL bad. If she was in her human form, there would be blood and torn flesh instead. Thank goodness she's not human now. Nonetheless, the wound would hurt just the same if she was human. Her breathing became shaky and she felt a chill go through her body. No. She can't look at it now. She covered it with her hand, keeping any more stuffing from leaking, and looked forward as she tried to steady her breathing.

Slowly, she stood up and walked forward once more. No more bear cages beyond this point and the switch was within arm's reach. Great. She reached up with her good left arm and pulled it. Gentle music echoed through the room as the bears' growls calmed down. Soon the bears relaxed in their cages and Oleg came running up to her.

"Well done, friend! Music now soothe bears! Soon...they...dance?" Oleg was about to congratulate her on her bravery and perseverance...until he saw her hurt expression. He then asked with concern in his tone, "Young one, what happened to arm?" Melody looked to the side, still a bit shaky, and timidly replied, "A bear...might have..gotten me." Oleg's eyes widened a bit. Oh no. He didn't mean for her to get hurt. Not by his bears. "Oh my. Here. Let me take look." Melody hesitantly put her hand away from her wound, looking away once more, and held it out to Oleg. He held her arm and looked at it, immediately saying, "Oh dear. That does not look good. It will need stitches, my friend." Melody's eyes widened and she looked a bit pale as she replied, "St-stitches?"

Aside her fear of being eaten alive, she also had a mild fear of needles. Whenever she went to the doctors, vaccines were just the most terrifying part for her. She has never gotten stitches in her life, but she certainly is not aiming to now. She pulled her arm away, covering the wound with her hand, and shouted, "No!" Oleg was taken aback a bit by her sudden outburst.

Melody realized how loud and scared she sounded when shouting that. Quickly, she added, "I-I mean no..I can uh..get it fixed at home...f-for now..can we bandage it so it won't leak any more stuffing?" Oleg, quietly understanding her mild fear, nodded and said, "As long as Oleg will bandage. Least Oleg can do after having you go through this."

Melody opened her bag and handed him a roll of bandages. Hearing his last statement, she said, "Oh don't blame yourself, Oleg. I wanted to help...and you didn't know I could get hurt." She at least offered a reassuring smile to him, which helped Oleg lose some guilt. He started wrapping her wound, being gentle. Melody then asked, "Do you happen to know where Papal Mache is, by the way?"

Oleg replied, almost finished wrapping, "Why yes. I do as matter of fact." Once he finished, he handed Melody back the roll and she asked, "Can you take me to him?" Oleg simply smiled and stated, "But of course. Any friend of Papal is friend of Oleg. And, you helped me, so Oleg owe you favor." Melody smiled a bit. Least she can get back on track on finding Newton.


	7. Pinky's Wrath

And now we have the revenge of the Belly of the Monstrous Monster. The warning from last fic about this part applies from here forward.

.

.

.

Papal Mache walked around the Ziggurat, checking for any minor damages that he missed after the incident. So far, all seemed well. The stained glass windows were sparkling, the structures were durable, and the elevators and lifts were working well. Papal Mache smiled with his emerald beard gleaming.

"Papal Mache!" He stopped when he heard Melody's voice. Oh no. Was he losing his marbles again? He put his hands on his head and said outloud, "I must be going crazy. Now I am hearing Melody's voice!" But her voice shouted his name again, this time closer and right behind him.

He turned around and his eyes widened. "Could it be..?" Melody goes up to him and he laughed, happy to see her, as he then hugs her. Melody let out a small "oof" as he pulled her into a hug, but smiled and returned it. Papal Mache then stated, "Hahaha! So good to see you again, Melody!"

Melody unhugged and looked up to him while saying, "It's good to see you too, Papal Mache." Papal mache then questioned, "What are you doing back here?" Melody then remembered her mission and stated, "I need to get to Bunkum Lagoon. Can you get me to a functioning lift there?" Papal Mache smiled a bit and said, "But, of course. Follow me." After thanking Oleg for the help, Melody followed Papal Mache to the lift area.

As they headed to the lifts, Melody quietly assumed Newton wasn't here since he wasn't with Papal Mache. Knowing that, she asked Papal, "Did Newton apologize to you earlier?" Papal replied, "Why, yes!" Melody had a small feeling he did forgive because he's nice that way, but to double-check, she asked, "And uh, how did that go?" Papal stated, "Very well. I am not kind of person to hold grudge. I also recall your care and dedication to him." Melody smiled. Good to hear that Newton is worthy of forgiveness to others.

Papal Mache continued by saying, "I could never refuse an apology from someone that has another looking out to him. Now that I think about it, he did seem hesitant to get on lift to Lagoon. Maybe he was waiting or expecting you?" Melody was a bit surprised...then her vision turned to the floor. She never thought of it that way. What if Newton _was_ waiting for her?

Her pace slowed as she said, "I highly doubt it. I left and sounded like I was not coming back. Even if he did know, I'm sure I disappointed him." Soon she stopped walking all together, more bad thoughts streaming in her mind. Papal Mache turned around when he noticed her voice cracking a bit as she then said, "For all I know...h-he could be dead…" Melody was hugging her arms, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

Papal Mache then approached her and wiped her tears away while saying, "Now, don't say such things, Melody. My mind may still have some sand, but I can tell you this. The Newton will be okay. He is strong and so are you. You're already close to him. Do not give up now." Melody sniffled but nodded, wiping the last of her tears away.

Papal Mache then said, motioning her to the lift, "Now come. The Newton awaits." Melody stepped onto the lift and said, "Yeah..thanks, Papal Mache." He replied, "Of course. Good luck. And don't forget to visit again." Melody nodded, managing a tiny smile as she said, "Of course." Papal Mache pulled the lever and Melody was lowered to Bunkum Lagoon.

Going down, Melody felt the need to prepare. If Newton was in trouble, she needed to be ready to dash in and help. She double-checked her Boost Boots, still wearing them, and tested the Pumpinator. With both working well, she now waited until she reached the Lagoon, which shouldn't take long.

" _Oh dang._ " She suddenly remembered something. " _I still need to get Papal Mache that souvenir hat. ...I'll have to do that once I get Newton settled at home._ " Just as she finished that thought, the lift stopped and she exited it.

She started looking around for him. Though, the scenery distracted her as she looked at the changes. There were more creative sparks than any other area she's been in, aside Needlepoint Peak. With Titan Newton's fortress out of the way, a beautiful view of the city in the sky was seen instead. The Creative Heart hovered in the center of it all, beating loudly and gently flapping it wings, spreading creativity like it should. Overall, it was beautiful.

Then she heard a voice stating, "Well. Isn't this a surprise?" Melody turned around and saw Pinky hover down to her. Surprisingly, she seemed less angry and more cheerful. She smiled to Melody as she said, "Welcome back, young hero!" Melody looked up at her and actually smiled a bit while saying, "Queen Pinky. You look like you're doing well." Pinky replied, "I am doing marvelously! Thank you for noticing."

Melody hated to ruin the mood, but it was important for her to ask, "Hey um...you wouldn't happen to know where Newton is, would you?" With that question, Pinky lost her smile. Her arms crossed as she gave an unimpressed look while stating, "Oh. I see. You only came back to see that orange ninny. How sad."

"What did you do to him?" Melody grew worried once more. Pinky replied, "You can't possibly think I would be barbaric enough to actually harm him. I'll have you know I inflicted no harm upon him."

-Flashback-

Newton lightly shuffled his feet as he tried to look at Pinky's angry eyes and say, "So...I'm sorry for all the the trouble I caused here. Especially with the Creative Heart held captive."

Pinky looked down upon him and then said, "You have the gall to come here after all you've done and just give a simple apology? Are you aware of all the trouble you _really_ caused? Not only have you kept the Creative Heart under lock and key, sealing off the creativity for all of Bunkum to share, but you also took over my Lagoon by setting up your ugly face of a fortress in the center of it all!"

Newton cowered a bit. He should have assumed this would happen. He was a monster that caused all this chaos.

Pinky was ready to throw him off into the clouds to fall to his death, but she had to maintain her royal composure and reputation. He shouldn't leave without proper punishment though. No. He needs to pay. Then an idea came.

"...Would you be willing to do anything in order for me to forgive you," she then asked in a less angry tone. Newton's eye lights looked right up Pinky. There's hope! He quickly replied, "Y-yes! Anything!"

"Hm...then follow me." She headed to the right side of the Lagoon with Newton following. They arrived at the door of the Monstrous Monster. Pinky simply opened the door and stepped to the side, having Newton look in. He then timidly asked, "So...what am I supposed to do here?"

She then shouted, "Go into the belly of the Monstrous Monster and don't come back out!" She then shoved him in. Newton let out a yelp, falling forward onto the enormous tongue. He quickly sat back up and did not have time to react as Pinky just smiled and the jaws closed, sealing his fate.

-end of flashback-

Melody gasped when Pinky told the part about the Monstrous Monster. "How long has he been in there," she asked quickly. Pinky simply looked up and began thinking, then said, "I think about...8 hours?" Melody's eyes widened more. "8 hours?!" With that, Melody broke into a sprint towards the area with the Monstrous Monster. Pinky, startled by her sudden dash, quickly followed.

Digested. Starved to death. Lost. Those possibilities ran through Melody's mind as she held back her tears and reached the door. She swung it open and the jaws opened once more. Melody gazed in, more determined than afraid. As Pinky caught up to Melody, she shouted, "What are you doing?!" Melody turned back to her and said, "Saving a friend." She ran in and jumped to the back of the throat, causing her to be swallowed by the beast.

She slid fast down the esophagus and prepared her Boost Boots as she reached the end. Once she entered the stomach, she boosted over the water that awaited below her and landed past it. She then continued forward through this intestinal labyrinth as she started calling out for Newton.

"Newton! Newton! Newton where are you?!"


	8. Confrontation and Reunion

I've been building up to this moment. x3 Prepare for more Jekyll and Hyde cause it's Newton's turn. Hope you enjoy if you wish to stay and read. And as I said in Chapter 5: I own no rights to the song. Just tweaking the lyrics.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in a far off part of the stomach, Newton was sitting on his knees, merely staring at his reflection in the water. He somehow managed to fall to a separated portion of this labyrinth, practically surrounded by digestive goo. Without Boost Boots, he was stuck here. At least to keep from starving, he had his mumsy's cookies. He was hesitant on eating them all now...since it will be all that's left to remind him of the one good thing in this world.

Most he can do in his trapped time was sleep, hope, and recall memories. Some were bad, but others were good. Especially Melody memories. Why did she have to leave? No...why did he have to stay? He was nothing but a menace to everyone's eyes, especially his papa's. ...Maybe he did deserve this.

He looked down at his reflection once more, recalling something Melody told him. "' _Hey...do you know what helps me when I'm feeling down?' He shook his head no. 'I sing what I'm feeling. It's a great way to express what you're feeling.'_ " She did have a lovely voice…

Somehow, he decided to try.

 _It's over now~, I know inside~_

 _No one will ever know~_

 _The sorry tale of the Titans_

 _And those who fear me…_

Memories of the hatred and fear shown by others clouded his thoughts.

 _No one will ever know~..._

 _They'd only see the tragedy~_

 _They'd not see my intent…_

 _The shadow of the Titan's evil_

 _Would forever kill the good...that I had meant~..._

He looked down at his reflection once more...then down at his own mildly damp and dirtied cloth hands.

 _Am I~ a good~ man~?_

More memories appeared of the result of his terrible acts. His father's scorn. Melody's tears. He put his hands to his face.

 _Am I~ a mad~ man~?_

He covered his face as darker memories clouded his mind. Trapping Melody. Locking the Creative Heart.

 _It's such a fine line...between a good~ man~ and~ a~..._

His head lowered as he let out a small sigh.

 _ **Do you really think that I would ever~ let you go~?**_

Newton's eye lights widened. No. It can't be. He turned around, looking at his shadow. It seemed to grow and darken a bit as the voice came from it.

 _ **Do you think I'd ever set you free~?**_

Its head rises, showing horns and dark purple eyes and smile.

 _ **If you do, I'm sad to say..it simply isn't so~**_

It then deattached from the wall, hovering towards Newton. Illusion or not, this made Newton's heart rate increase as his eye lights widened more in fear.

 _ **You will never get away from me~**_

Darkness swirled around the creature, and formed Newton in his possessed state. Newton turned away to the water.

 _All that you are is a face in the mirror!_

 _I close my eyes and you'll disappear_

From out of water, rippling away his reflection, rose his possessed self, causing Newton to stumble back and put his back against the stomach wall.

 _ **I'm what you face when you face in the mirror~**_

 _ **Long~ as you live, I will still be here**_

Newton turned his back once more. He refused to look at him. To believe he was there. Just go away.

 _All that you are is the end of a nightmare_

 _All that you are is a dying scream_

 _After tonight, I shall end this demon dream~_

He boldly turned back around, facing him. Maybe if he showed he wasn't scared, it'll leave.

 _ **This is not a dream, my friend**_

 _ **And it will never end~**_

 _ **This one is the NIGHTMARE that goes on~**_

The Possessed Newton goes up in his face, eye lights wide and crooked smile showing.

 _ **THE TITANS ARE HERE TO STAY NO MATTER WHAT YOU MAY PRETEND**_

 _ **And they'll flourish long after you're gone~**_

Newton backed away from it, going to the side. He needed to keep his courage.

 _Soon you will fade and my memory will hide you_

 _You cannot choose but to lose control!_

 _ **You can't control me, I live deep inside you!**_

 _ **Each day you feel me devour your soul!**_

Possessed Newton flew right up to him, roughly poking his chest. Newton rubbed his chest, holding his ground.

 _I don't need you to survive like you need me_

 _I'll become whole as you dance with death!_

 _And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath~!_ _ **HAHAHA!**_

 _ **I'LL~**_

Possessed Newton then began to glow.

 _ **LIVE~**_

Another possessed Newton appeared next to him, eye lights and mouth glowing green.

 _ **INSIDE YOU**_

And another possessed Newton with glowing bright yellow eye lights and mouth appeared next to the green-lighted possessed Newton, closing a small circle around Newton.

 _ **FOREVER~**_

Newton dropped to his knees, holding his head and terrified.

 _NO!_

The Possessed Newtons then spun in the circle they formed.

 _ **With Satan himself by my side~!**_

 _NOOO!_

The two Possessed Newtons that appeared after the purple-pink eye light one then vanished.

 _ **And I~ know~ that now and forever~**_

 _ **They'll never be able to separate**_

 _ **NEWTON FROM TITAN~!**_

Newton shakingly stood back up to his feet.

 _Can't you see it's_

 _Over now~?_

 _It's time to die~_

 _ **No, not I**_

 _ **Only you~**_

 _If I die, you'll die too_

 _ **You'll die in ME**_

 _ **I'll BE you!**_

Possessed Newton then vanished. Newton held his head, growing closer to break.

 _Darn you, Titans!_

 _Leave me be~!_

He then looked into a water puddle at his feet.

 _ **Can't you see?**_

 _ **YOU ARE ME!**_

His reflection was the Possessed Newton.

 _NOOO!_

Newton covered his face and turned away from the puddle.

 _Deep within…_

Possessed Newton reappeared in front of him.

 _ **I AM YOU!**_

 _ **YOU ARE A TITAN!**_

"NO! Never," Newton exclaimed. " **YES FOREVER,** " the Possessed Newton exclaimed back. Newton had tears starting to appear in the rims of his eyes. He then screamed, "Goddarn you, Titans! Take all your evil deeds and ROT IN UNDERWORLD!" Possessed Newton returned as his shadow, and with its same purple sick grin, it replied, " **I'll see you there, Newton~**."

Newton dropped to his knees once more, shouting, "NO! Never! NEVER!" More tears appeared in his eye lights as they rolled down his bulb cheeks. Weaker, he curled up, laying on his side. He only managed to whimper out a couple more "never"'s until he started sobbing once more.

Meanwhile, Melody continued looking around. Where was he? Did he drown in the digestive goo? Her hope seemed to diminish until she heard his voice echo through the intestinal caverns. It was faint and hard to understand what he was saying, but she knew that british accent anywhere. She quickly followed it. Upon hearing him scream "NO!", she followed the sound of it, calling his name and getting closer now.

Through Newton's soft sobs, he then faintly heard Melody's voice. "Newtooooon!" Newton held his head, trembling more. "God, why does my suffering never end?! Now I'm hearing more than just the Titans' voices…" he stated, curling up more. She called out his name again. This time, he stopped. "Wait…" he said. "That...didn't sound imaginary...did it?" He sat up, and listened carefully. His name was heard once more, echoing close by now. He blinked and looked in the direction of the voice. "...Melody?"

With that, he wiped away the tears from his eyelights with his damp sleeves, scrambled to his feet, and broke out into a sprint as he followed her voice. He started calling her name now. Melody, overhearing, followed his voice. The two, with worried yet determined hearts, continued running, using their voices to guide them.

Then, atop the edge just in front of one of the entrances into the island with a few caverns that Newton dwelled on, Melody looked for him. Newton reached the end of his cavern and looked around as well. Then...both pairs of eyes met. They stared at each other for a solid minute, mildly panting due to running. Newton finally broke the silence, feeling tears slowly emerge from the rims of his eyelights, softly saying, "...Melody?" Melody's smile widened and tears of her own started to show. She walked back. Then with a running start, she jumped down while shouting Newton's name. Newton jolted, but was overwhelmed with joy. She landed just a cavern below him and started running inside to see him. Newton quickly followed.

Soon, the two managed to reach the same level. Melody jumped into his arms and the two shared a firm embrace, with Newton spinning Melody around a bit. The two fell to their knees as they hugged and allowed tears of joy to fall down their cheeks. Despite his voice being mildly cracked, Newton said with a sniffle, "Oh, chum…I thought I'd never see you again." She was real. And she was here.

With a small hiccup, Melody replied, "Me too…" She then looked behind him. His hat flew off during their embrace and was laying behind him. She reached out and placed it on his head. " _There's the Newton I know._ " She gave him a warm smile as they both continued to hug.

After a few minutes, Newton finally broke the embrace and looked to her. "Wait. What are you doing here, dear friend? How did you get here? I thought...you went back home to Craftworld." Melody looked up to him with a smile and said, "I did, but I came back to find you! I want to bring you home." Newton's eyes widened. Back when he offered to come, he knew they would not accept him. Not after all he had done. He was surprised he was even accepted here. "Y-you...want to take me to Craftworld?"

Melody's smile faded. The moment has come. "Um...not exactly." She held his hands and looked up at him with a more serious expression. "Newton. There's something I need to explain."

.

.

.

Sorry it took long to update. Honestly, I was a bit hesitant at first, but I felt the need to finish this fic, so yeah. I've also been making plans on a new fic, so that will come after this one. For now, hope you enjoy. Only a few chapters left. ;)


	9. Kindness Saves

Figures. After saying I will try to finish this before I move to Miitopia, suddenly 17 chapters are already up in the new fic. I need to learn how to motivate myself to finish these projects. Luckily, there isn't much left in this fic. I'd say about 2-3 chapters left. For those of you that are still here reading this, I highly appreciate it and I question how. .-. Anyways, enough author notes. Onto the fic!

"So...let me make sure I understand all this correctly."

Newton was sitting in front of Melody, thinking over all she explained. It sounded so out of the ordinary. What is a human? She's a princess? If she isn't really from Craftworld, then who was he really watching?

"You are telling me that you are a magical 'human' from another realm that came into ours because of the hero role it needed? And the three heroes of Bunkum came from alternate realms as well?"

Melody gave a tiny shrug and shy smile. "That's basically the long-short of it, yeah."

Newton held his head. This was a lot to take in. "I will be honest when I say I find it pretty difficult to believe it all to be true."

Melody's shy smile changed to a tiny smirk. "Newton. Do you honestly think I'd travel all the way back here and go on this large search just to tell some tall tale?"

"I uh, suppose not, dear friend." Newton's small smile then faded when he realized something. ' _Even if I wanted to, how could we even leave? Melody practically put herself in danger to find me...and at what cost?_ '

"I'm just...not sure if we can go, chum." Melody's smile now faded as worry began to show. Just before Newton could say more, Melody scooted up to him and then stated, "Wh-why not? Is it too soon to ask? Did I come on too strong? It's the explanation, isn't it? I-I'm sorry Newton. I don't want to pressure you or anything but I just wanted what was best for y-"

She then stopped as Newton gently cupped his cloth hand on her cloth cheek, gently brushing a strand of her brown yarn hair to the side.

"Melody. My dearest friend. It's nothing to do with you at ALL. I would honestly love to go with you...possibly just to visit in case I can't return here…" Melody then mentally reminded herself to tell him that he is always allowed to go wherever he pleases. Her home would be his second home in case his original home was not a comfortable place to be for the time being.

Newton continued, "In fact, I don't think I ever want to leave your side again after all that has happened. You have been nothing but kind to me after everything. You understood me when no one else did. You saved me. More than once, I will add. I could not ask for a better friend."

Melody was now smiling warmly. She gently held Newton's hand and lowered it from her cheek for him. "Friends?" Then, to Newton's mild surprise, she gently hugged him.

"We're _ohana_ , Newty."

Newton's eyes widen a tiny bit. Something about that word sounded familiar. He questioned out-loud, "Ohana…?"

"Family." Newton blinked and glanced at her. "What?"

Melody continued, still hugging. "Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind."

"Or forgotten."

' _Or forgotten_."

The memory then clicked. Newton recalled Stitch telling her this when she was trapped. It showed the team's strong bond and care for one another. Did she...want him to be a part of it?

"You...really consider me...family?"

"With all my heart." After hearing this, Newton finally had a small smile show as he finally hugged her firmly in return. He did not have a large family; he only had a father and mother. So far, his father seems to dislike him and his mother is the only one that really cares. Hearing that Melody wishes to be a part of it all made him practically beam.

Melody finally broke the embrace though to look straight at Newton with concern. "But, why can't you come? If it's about not being able to visit, don't worry. You will always have access here...well not here specifically, but here in Bunkum in my realm and you are free to travel back and forth as much as you wish."

Newton smiled a tiny bit. "Well, appreciated chum. But the main reason is because as you can see, we appear to be trapped in the belly of the beast." He raised his arm and motioned their surroundings. Melody looked around, then smiled confidently.

"Not trapped perse if you have Boost Boots." She smiled a bit and showed her Boost Boots to him. Newton's smile did not show.

"But, I don't have a pair."

"No worries." Melody stood up and lent Newton a hand to help him stand. "You can just hold my hand and I can boost us both out."

"O-oh. Alright." That may just work. It was certainly worth a try. Melody picked up her bag and made her way to the edge of the island they were on and spotted a platform she could reach with a boost.

"Are you sure you know your way out, chum?"

"Of course. I've been down here before to get the Marble and found my way out then. I should be able to do it again."

She then held Newton's hand as she raised one of her feet, ready to stomp and boost. "Just hold tight." Newton gave an uncertain nod as he held her hand firmly. With a good stomp, the two boosted up. Newton's scream echoed through the intestinal cavern.

* * *

Carefully ducking past the uvula, Melody and Newton zipped back into the mouth. Newton's bulb head gave a bit of light to the slightly dark area.

"We made it!" Newton's eyes widened and his smile seemed to show. Melody knocked on the teeth and the jaws opened. Newton did not hesitate to dash out. He threw his arms up with joy.

"Yes! Freedom and fresh air!" Melody simply climbed out and patted the upper jaw of the monstrous monster while softly saying "Thank you."

Newton fell onto his back with a relieved and bright smile. "Ohhh crumbs, I do not wish to return in there anytime soon." Melody chuckled and grabbed his hand. "Alright, pal. On your feet."

"Haha, sorry. I was just...so worried I wouldn't see the light of day again."

Melody smiled a bit, then appeared a bit astonished by his appearance. Aside from the tattered clothes and mildly dirty and damp spots on his cloth skin, he appeared genuinely happy. She can barely recall any time she has seen this. He had a genuine smile and his lightbulb-headed face seemed to literally shine a bit brighter.

"Wait, whoa. Are you beaming? I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before." Newton now had a tiny blush show as he looked at her.

"O-oh. Heh...I guess it has been a while. I would have to thank you for that, chum." Melody smiled at him. She was going to make this a personal goal for herself: find ways to make Newton smile like this more often.

"Hold it right there!"

Newton's 'blood' ran cold and Melody flinched. The two turned around and saw Queen Pinky standing close by. She looked infuriated.

"So! Our beloved hero decides to help the low-life purple ninny escape from his punishment? And to think, I welcomed you here, Melody. I was almost starting to forgive you as well, Newton. But now I see I have been too merciful to you."

Newton now stepped behind Melody, his eye-lights shrinking a bit in fear as he began to tremble a bit. Melody stood her ground, worried.

Queen Pinky crossed her arms and started to approach. "I think I should have done what I said I would do before: smash your tiny bulb into a million teeny pieces and _trample_ on every. One."

"No!" Melody stuck her arms out now in defense. She planted her feet firmly in front of Newton. Newton was a bit surprised by the gesture. Queen Pinky stopped approaching.

"Excuse me. 'No'?"

"No. I won't let you hurt Newton. He's already been through enough. Besides, he is not going to do any more harm."

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"Yes. Because from here on out, he'll be staying with me. He'll reside in Craftworld where I can keep an eye on him and he won't cause trouble in Bunkum. But if we are going to get there, we need a ride back to Stitchem Manor. I know your carriages transport others to many spots in Bunkum. If you could get us one and let us go, we'll leave Bunkum and not return...at least for a long while."

Newton started to un-tense as Melody made these bold statements. Queen Pinky's enraged expression relaxed into a more thoughtful one. After a few moments of silence, she quietly snapped her fingers. A bird carriage wheeled beside Melody and Newton, open for them.

"This will take you straight to Stitchem Manor." Melody and Newton exchanged glances and then climbed on.

"And please." She looked directly at Newton with a dark glare. "Don't come back." Newton swallowed nervously. In no way does he wish to test her wrath anymore.

Melody gave a small glare back. "We don't plan to." The carriage then took off, bringing the two into the sky for a semi-long ride back to Stitchem Manor.

* * *

' _I can hardly believe it. My family's growing more than I hoped it would._ ' Melody was smiling warmly as she gazed at the clouds that brushed past them. Newton was now safe. Now she can only hope that her team members will accept him as much as she does.

"Um...ch-...Melody?" Newton decided to use her real name. Catching her attention, she turned to him.

"Yeah, Newton?"

"I...would just like to apologize for before. I never got a chance to after you rescued me and...I still can't help but feel guilty about-"

"Newton." She gently held his hand. "I already forgive you. If I didn't, do you think I'd come back to find you? I understand why things turned out badly, but you're not to blame."

He smiled a tiny bit. "Thank you, chum." His smile then disappeared when he looked at her arm. The hole in her jacket showed bandages underneath.

"Dear friend? What happened to your arm?" Melody jolted and quickly covered it with her hand.

"N-nothing." She looked to the side, mentally scolding herself for stammering and making it visible.

"Chum. Let me see." Newton now appeared serious.

"Really, Newton. It's nothing." She tried to show a reassuring smile. But Newton was stubborn. He gently cupped his hand to her cheek once more, having her stop.

"Melody. You've already done so much for me now. I just want to make sure you're okay. I care about you, you know."

Melody looked down and let out a small sigh. "...Alright." She rolled up her sleeve and allowed Newton to carefully remove the bandages. He gasped at what he saw. The open wound that was still leaking a bit of stuffing. A small chunk of the stuffing was also stuck to the bandage.

"How did this...oh, Melody. This does not look good at all. We'll need to give it stitches, right away." Melody jolted once more as she pulled her arm away, causing a bit more stuffing to leak.

"N-no! No stitches!"

"Melody, it's only going to get worse if we don't fix it." He then grabbed her injured arm by the hand, being careful.

"No!" She tried to pull away, but due to his strong grip, it only tore open the wound a bit more. That sent sheering pain up her body as she screamed and held her arm. Newton, startled, let go of her arm.

He was about to apologize when Melody fell to her knees, hugging her arm close to her body and now allowing tears to roll down her cheeks. "I-...It hurts…"

Newton kept his composure and knelt down in front of her. "That's why we need to get it fixed. ...I...suppose you're afraid of getting stitches, huh?" To Newton, that would explain why she was hiding it in the first place.

Melody rubbed her eyes with her good arm and showed a small nod.

"I was afraid my first time too. But mumsy patched me up well and was gentle with it all. She could-"

Melody shook her head no, surprising Newton. "I-I don't…"

Newton then looked down in thought. Maybe he could do it then. She seems to trust him...surprisingly more and he has done it to himself after Nana Pud gave him lessons. He looked back up and tilted her chin up to him.

"How about this then? I can stitch it back up for you. I've had practice and I can try to be as gentle as possible." Melody glanced down, considering the thought. In an attempt to comfort, Newton then gently pulled her close to him, hugging her. Just as he hoped, she relaxed in his arms.

"You...you promise...Newty?" Newton smiled a bit and rubbed her head. It was kind of cute now how she used his nickname Mumsy gave him.

"I promise, my dearest friend."

With that statement, she relaxed and hugged back with her good arm. Newton smiled a bit warmly and kept her close as the two continued traveling through the clouds, back home to Stitchem Manor.


	10. Welcome Home

"Alright. Easy, chum."

Newton held Melody's hand as the two climbed off the lift. It landed just right next to Stitchem Manor. Once the two were off, the lift flew off back to Bunkum Lagoon.

Nana Pud then opened the door, wondering what the commotion was. She then looked to where the lift was taking off and gasped when she saw Newton.

"Newty!" Newton jolted and turned around. Seeing Nana Pud, a smile formed on his face. Back in the belly of the Monstrous Monster, he believed he wouldn't see his family again. Tears formed in his eye-lights and he ran to her. His arms were open as he embraced her firmly.

She returned the loving embrace and kissed his bulb cheeks and forehead with motherly affection. "Oh Newty. Are you alright?"

Newton smiled in a sort of shy manner. "Y-yes. Mumsy please. Not in front of Melody." Melody, meanwhile, was off to the side and smiling warmly. Family reunions always warmed her heart. Sometimes even brought her to tears.

Newton then realized she needed help and held Nana Pud's hands to get her attention. "Mumsy, really. Melody is the one you should worry about. Here, come see."

The two walked up to Melody and that was when Nana Pud noticed the tear in Melody's arm. She gently lifted her right arm and looked it over.

"I...is it bad," asked Melody timidly.

"Hm...it's not good, but it's not horrible. I've seen far worse. Once it's all stitched up, you should be good as new. Let me just get my kit." She turned around to enter her home, but Newton stopped in front of her.

"W-wait, mumsy. I was hoping maybe... _I_ could sew her up?"

"You? ...I don't know, Newton. I-"

"Please, mumsy. She only seems to trust me with the treatment and...I really want to help her."

' _ **It is your fault, after all. She wouldn't have gotten it if you hadn't just gotten yourself trapped in that monster's stomach.**_ '

' _Not now._ ' Newton looked down, but then back up, keeping his determined and mildly desperate look to Nana Pud. "Please…"

She stared at Newton for a good minute, reading his expression. Until she reluctantly sighed and said, "Alright...but if anything happens, you call me, okay?"

"Yes, mumsy." He then took Melody's hand with her good arm and headed inside. He took her up a flight of stairs and to the first door on the left. Once the two were in Newton's room, which Melody quietly admired its decorative outlook, Newton motioned her to sit down on his bed.

"Wait here. I'll grab the sewing kit." He then ran out and back down the stairs. Melody gave a small nod and looked around, still cradling her injured arm.

Newton dug through the storage closet outside the living room. He eventually finds the first aid kit, which was mainly filled with needles, thread, bandages, and stuffing. He came back up into the room and set it on the dresser, preparing the needle and thread.

"By the looks of it, chum, you haven't lost a lot of stuffing, so we should be okay on that part." He held up the needle and carefully put the thread through the eye of it. Melody's 'blood' ran a bit cold at the sight of the needle.

He then turned to her and asked, "Alright. Are you ready?" Melody's fear returned as she shook her head no, covering the injury with her hand and curling up a bit, trembling. Newton's smile faded. He lowered the needle and approached, then gently tilted her head up to him by putting his hand under her chin.

"Chum, look at me." She opened her eyes. They were a bit misty due to fear, but she tried to keep her composure. He gave her a small comforting smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I wouldn't. This will help you more than you th-"

' _ **Oh, but that's not true, is it Newton?**_ ' Newton froze. Through his eyes, dark images and memories started to show. Melody sobbing when trapped by him. Her falling to her doom after he shot her off the carrier in Bunkum Lagoon. ' _ **Don't you remember? You've already tried to kill her. Many times.**_ '

Newton felt his stomach go sick. If Swoop hadn't caught her...if the team was never there...dark thoughts swirled his mind as he heard his own evil laughter.

"Newton?" He gasped, snapping out of his petrified state. Melody was now looking at him, with no longer fear, but great concern. "Are you okay?"

He held his head, rubbed his eye-lights, and said, "Y-...yes, my dear chum. It's just…" He turned away, refusing to look at her. "I understand why you're a-afraid...after all I did, I can see how you don't trust me to take care of you and–"

Melody stopped him, immediately waving her good arm to catch his attention. "Oh no no no! Newton! No, it's not that; it's not that at all!" Once he turned his head a bit to look at her, she continued. "I'm just...scared of the needle itself. Back home, I've never had stitches. Never needed them when hurt. But the thought of having something sharp go through your skin and pull it together just...gives me chills."

Then, to Newton's surprise, she held her arm out and showed a small smile. "But I mean it when I say this: I trust you, Newton. If you say that you'll be gentle and it's the best way to fix this tear, then I'll push past my fear."

Just hearing her say "I trust you" was enough for Newton to smile back. Regaining his lost confidence, he gently held her arm in one hand and held up the needle in his other. "Thank you, dear friend. Now, I'm going to need you to hold still. But if the pain is too much, let me know, okay?"

She gave a timid nod. Despite her trust, she was still slightly shaking at the sight of the needle. When she figured that seeing the process would only scare her even more, she turned her head away and closed her eyes for extra measure. She relaxed though when Newton then said, "Just remember. You'll be okay. I promise."

With that stated, he stuck the needle through the end of her wound and threaded it through to the other side. She already squeaked in pain and started to tremble once more. Every nerve in her body told her to pull away, but she held her ground and tried to remain still. Her trembling did not stop though.

At least, not until Newton held her hand. She jolted, but all tension was released. When he started threading through again, she squeezed his hand to release any tension from the pain. After that, she was calming down.

"You're doing really well, chum. We're already close to being done." She managed a small smile, hearing that. "If I may also ask, how did this happen?"

"Well...when I came back to find you, I met Oleg at the Ziggurat. He needed my help with changing the music for his bears."

"Bears?! Those large predators that attack any innocent creature?"

"In a way, yeah. Long story short, a bear managed to slash my arm with its claws and tear it open a bit."

Newton now glanced up to her, but kept his focus on the needle. "Chum, you didn't have to do all this just for me."

Melody opened one of her eyes, while avoiding her gaze to the needle, as she looked at Newton with a tiny smile. "Nonsense, Newton. Like I said, we're ohana. Nothing means more to me in the world than that."

Newton gave a small nod in understanding, then decided to quietly ask another question. "If I may ask, who else is a part of your ohana?"

"Well let's see...there's my two sisters and my parents in reality. But in the world we'll go to, I have Lilo and Stitch. Lilo is a girl like me and Stitch is actually an alien experiment. Those two have a strong bond and are the ones that taught me the importance of ohana. Then there's Scratch and Grounder. They're robot brothers that fight _a lot_. But they're loyal and determined. Plus, they make me laugh with their shenanigans."

Melody smirked on this next statement. "Y'know, if it makes you feel better, they were actual bad guys."

Newton now looked up, interested. "Really?"

"Yep. They used to work for this disgusting villain called Robotnik. He's hated by everyone where they lived and he created the two bots to work for him. Scratch and Grounder did terrible things, from threatening innocent people to kidnapping me and my friends."

Newton was quietly shocked. They weren't possessed and doing evil acts like him. They were doing it because that's how they were. "And yet despite everything, you let them join your family?"

"Yes. And that's because I saw good potential in them. They've actually saved me and my friends a couple times. True, they didn't do it for good intentions, but I still kinda owe them. But, I also welcomed them because of their last 'family.' When they worked for Robotnik, he was nothing but abusive to the poor bots. Tearing them to pieces or threatening. 24/7. Not to mention the mistreatment they get from doing his work. I wanted to give them a better home than that. And believe it or not, after some time, they've grown to love staying with me."

"You might actually know those two and Stitch, actually, because they were Oddsock, Toggle and Swoop in this world." Newton froze. The three heroes of Bunkum were her ohana members? The same ones that accused him of being the true evil one? A drop of sweat beaded down his bulb as he finishes up stitching.

"A-and...they were fine with me joining?"

Melody looked to the side. "Uh...not _yet_. But I'm sure when you arrive and I explain, they'll welcome you with open arms like I have." Newton, after tying a tiny knot to finish it off, cut the extra thread off and looked up at Melody.

"Well. That should do it, chum." Melody looked down at her arm and smiled as she moved it a bit. It was still a bit sore, but she can at least move it again.

"Awesome!" With a bright smile, she gave Newton a hug in a way of saying "thanks." He only smiled a bit and hugged back.

"Heh. Alright, chum. Mumsy should probably be almost done with your jacket as well. You should go find her."

She unhugged and then booped his nose...or at least, his bulb where the nose would be. "As long as _you_ get packing."

He chuckled a bit and replied, "Alright." With that, Melody hopped off the bed and headed out the door. Newton then called out to her saying, "Mumsy should be in the living room! Down the stairs on the right!" He knew the house was large and he did not want her to get lost.

"Got it!" He heard her footsteps head down the stairs.

With a small smile, Newton grabbed a suitcase out of his closet and started packing. ' _Life sure is going to be different with her._ '

* * *

Once Melody got her jacket back from Nana Pud, she stood at the rooftop of Stitchem Manor. Newton, packed with a couple suitcases and accompanied by Nana Pud, then came up next.

Nana Pud then asked, "You sure you don't want to wait for your father to get back?"

Newton replied, "I'm…certain, mumsy. I will visit anyhow; it'll be like going to the academy." He gave her a reassuring smile, but that was to hide the dreary feeling in his heart. He did not want to wish his father goodbye because he did not want to be disappointed right as he leaves. His father may not care and he does not need to hear another scolding.

Once Newton turns the Dimensional Doorway back on, Nana Pud looked down. Newton, glancing back to her, walked up to her and held her gloved hands. She only said, "The manor's gonna be so quiet without you…"

"I'll visit as often as I can, I promise." Nana Pud looked up to Newton, then gently kissed his forehead. The two hugged firmly.

"I know you will. And...I'm certain you'll be happy where you will be."

After a small pause, Newton said in a muffled manner due to the hug, "I love you, mumsy."

"I love you too, my sweet Newty."

The two finally un-hugged and Newton gave her a warm smile, then walked to Melody's side. He stared at the glowing portal. The coordinates are still set at the same place, everything seems stable about it, Melody is here and ready to take him to a whole new world...so why is he so nervous?

Melody looked to him and asked this. He fidgeted and quietly asked, "...What if no one likes me?"

Melody thought about that for a few seconds, then held his hand. "Don't worry. You're not alone anymore."

Newton blinked and looked up to her, seeing her warm, reassuring smile. He gave a small nod and grabbed his suitcases. The two then entered the portal together, leaving a bright flash of light behind them.

* * *

Newton blinked, finding himself in a cavern with various other portals. Is this Melody's 'kingdom'? He pictured a castle and a town. He then patted himself down; he still felt and appeared the same. But he then gasped seeing Melody.

She was a couple inches taller and her cloth looked so...refined. He could barely see the stitching. And what is her hair made of? It doesn't look like yarn...maybe silk? She glanced to the side a little awkwardly as he continued looking at her up and down.

"Yeah...this is my real form as a human. I'm sorry if it's weird."

"No, no. It's fine, chum. Just...something I would need to get used to," Newton timidly said as he smiled shyly. To his relief, she showed the same smile.

"C'mon, you gotta see where you're staying." She picked up one of his suitcases and the two headed to the exit of the cavern. Once Newton got the view of the castle, he let out a very soft gasp of awe. It was large, grand, and...well, everything wonderful about a castle! The white walls with their gold and blue rooftops just shows its true royal appearance.

"Yep. I gotta get your room all set up decoration-wise, but other than that, you do have a space there."

"This...is incredible, chum."

Before Melody could speak, she then heard her name being called out. Not too far away, Scratch, Grounder, Stitch, and Lilo were all coming her way. Melody practically forgot she snuck out until they started coming up to them. But maybe they brushed it off.

"Hey guys, great to see you–Whoa!" Just before she could finish her sentence, Scratch practically tackle hugs her. Grounder goes to her side as the two embrace her.

Scratch spoke up first, "Don't ever scare us like that again!"

Grounder next, "We thought something really bad happened to you!" The two robots were practically on the verge of tears. They really did seem worried for her.

"Aw I'm sorry guys...but don't worry. I'm home now, safe and sound." She patted their heads as they continued hugging her. They hardly noticed Newton standing close by, but Stitch and Lilo did.

Stitch growled, causing Newton to turn to him and look a bit fearful. Newton remembered him and it seems Stitch remembered him as well. But Lilo then puts her hand in front of Stitch, causing him to stop.

"Stitch, stop that." Newton looked up to Lilo. She was certainly new; least she seemed friendly. "Aloha, my name is Lilo. Newton, right?" She held her hand out for a handshake greeting.

Newton timidly smiled and shook her hand while replying, "Wh-why yes. Newton Pud. Pleasure to meet you."

Lilo smiled and motioned to Stitch, who was still glaring at Newton. "And I'm sure you met Stitch as Oddsock."

Newton timidly looked to him and only replied, "Ah...yes." Stitch huffed at him, ears tilted back and still glaring. Lilo then glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey. You be nice." She then looked up to Newton apologetically. "I'm sorry, Newton. He's just cautious around people he doesn't know well enough."

"Oh, it's quite alright chum. Understandable."

Then Scratch and Grounder shouted, "YOU WHAT?!"

Melody was talking to the two bots about agreeing on Newton staying in the kingdom. Seems like they're not in full agreement.

"Yes. Newton's staying here. I want him as a part of the team and the ohana. I want you bots to give me a good reason why not."

Scratch then held up four fingers. "We'll give you three good reasons! He took the Creative Heart…"

Grounder added, "Kidnapped you and tried to take over Bunkum…"

Scratch finished with, "And he's meant to be a villain in his realm!"

Melody's patience was running thin on this argument. She firmly pulled the bots close to her in an enclosed circle, causing them to yelp in slight pain. She then said lowly and a little through her clenched teeth, "May I remind you that I am leader of this group, so whatever I say goes. And on top of all that, Newton is not the true villain here. You two are to welcome him like he is one of us, got it?"

The two bots were not going to argue with her at this state. They stood up straight and saluted while saying, "Yes, your mistress."

Melody crossed her arms. "Good. Now I want you to apologize to Newton for your behavior."

Newton, overhearing, nervously adds, "Chum, I don't think that's necessary–"

"No...she's right." Newton blinked and looked up at Scratch. He continued, "We weren't exactly...good guys ourselves and yet…"

Grounder added, "We just kinda jumped to conclusions and...thought badly of you."

They both bowed a little and said, "We're sorry."

Lilo then looked down to Stitch with a small glare. Stitch sighed, ears wilting back and down. He quietly walked up to Newton and said, "Stitch...sorry too."

Newton was a bit surprised. Those apologies seemed very genuine. He smiled a little and said, "All is forgiven…for all of you."

Melody smiled, her happy mood returning. "Great! Now we're all one big happy ohana. How about we head to the castle for a feast to celebrate our new team member?"

Scratch and Grounder cheered to that and Lilo and Stitch excitedly made their way to the castle. Newton couldn't help but smile a little. He felt so...welcomed. It's been way too long since he's felt this way.

Melody took his hand and the two headed into the castle. At the feast, there was laughter, stories to tell, and care to show. Not to mention great food to enjoy. Newton's room quickly got set up and everyone settled in for the night. Looks like things are finally getting better.

...Or so it seems.


	11. Aftermath

Melody and the rest of the team slept soundly in their beds as the moon shone over the castle. Newton, however, was quietly tossing and turning. He had a distressed expression showing as his dreams were turning to nightmares.

 _Within Newton's mind_

 _Newton moaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyelights. He blinked in surprise though when he saw his location. It looked like Bunkum...but not at the same time? The green grass was the same, but the sky was gray and there wasn't anything as far as he could see. The location still felt familiar though._

 _He stood back up, wondering why he was back. Didn't Melody set up his room in this new realm she welcomed him at?_

 _His questions ceased when he looked ahead and saw a figure approaching. When they came into view, he blinked in surprise but smiled a little._

" _M-mumsy. Do...do you happen to know–"_

" _I might 'ave known this had something to do with you!" Newton froze, smile vanishing. Why was she looking at him so coldly? What did he do?_

" _Wh...what?"_

 _She crossed her arms in a disappointed manner and only replied, "Don't you remember what your father said?" Upon mentioning him, Captain Pud then appeared beside Nana Pud. His cold disappointed expression locked onto Newton's intimidated one._

" _P-papa, what is–"_

" _It does not matter what your intentions were! You disobeyed my orders and caused a lot of trouble in our world!"_

" _Papa, p-please try to understand! I just wanted to help make Bunkum better!"_

 _Then new voices began whispering all around. They were indecipherable but haunting. He even heard Grounder and Stitch._

" _Meega nala questa!"_

" _You expect me to believe that this_ _ **runt**_ _is your friend?!"_

" _ **Runt**_ " " _ **Monster**_ " " _ **Disappointment**_ " " _ **Coward**_ " " _ **Your fault**_ " " _ **Failure**_ " _More voices echoed all around him. The whispers were getting louder. Newton dropped to his knees, holding his head. He was beginning to tremble._

" _S-stop! STOP!"_

" _Newton?"_

 _Newton froze, looking up. All the voices cleared after hearing that one familiar gentle voice. Melody alone was standing in front of him in her sackperson form. She looked worried._

" _M-Melody!" He quickly got back on his feet and embraced her. "Oh chum, I–"_

" _Get off me!" She then roughly shoved him off, causing his joy to immediately vanish. She was now looking at him with an angered expression._

" _B-but, dear friend, it's me! Newton!"_

" _I know exactly who you are, you monster." Newton's eyes widened. Something in his chest twisted up just hearing that word. And from_ her _? Why?_

" _I can't believe I actually wanted to trust you and care about you. After everything you did, you don't deserve that. Release a great evil? Lie_ _to me? Try to_ kill _me?" Newton didn't realize he had tears rolling down his bulb cheeks. He thought...she forgave him. Is that why he was back in Bunkum?_

" _I guess they were right after all._ _ **YOU ARE NOTHING**_ _." Her voice became distorted as her eyes turned dark purple. Then with a wicked smile, black ooze began seeping out of her mouth as she floated in the air. Newton let out a scream and fell on his back, backing away from her._

 _Once all the ooze fell underneath her, Melody blinked. Her eyes were back to their normal shade of brown and she went unconscious. She fell to the ground in front of Newton. "Melody!" Newton crawled to her side, holding her close._

 _The black ooze bubbled, then rose and shaped into a familiar form. The Titan in his shadow from before._

" _ **Hi, Newty. Didja miss me?**_ " _Newton looked up, trembling. No, why were they still here? Why won't they go away?!_

" _G-get out of my head! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He released his grip on Melody and held his head. He was on the brink of madness at this point._

" _ **Now why would we do that, Newton? Us Titans need to stick together, after all.**_ "

" _I-I'm not–I'm not one of you! I'll never be like you!"_

" _ **But you already are, don'tcha see?**_ " _Lifting his hand, the Titan shadow lifted Melody in the air and into his arms. "_ _ **After all, you did torment this little princess into playing this game of yours. Only fair if...we cut her from the picture.**_ "

 _As he stated this, a large pair of scissors appeared and snipped in the blink of an eye, cutting her body in half. Stuffing poured out in front of Newton as he knelt there in horror. The two pieces of Melody's clothed body then fell on top of the pile of stuffing._

" _No...NOOOOOO!" His titan self cackled and darkness swirled around the two. The ground gave away from Newton and he fell into the black abyss. He tried reaching for Melody, but he fell short. "MELODY!"_

 _He then collapsed, surrounded by nothing but pitch black darkness. The Titans' dark cackles rang all around him and Newton quickly got to his feet. He was on the verge of falling to his knees again, but he needed to find a way out._

 _Looking around, he then saw the shadow Titan. "You...YOU MONSTER!" Newton had tears streaming down his bulb cheeks. Anger filled his heart while fear kept him in place._

" _ **Oh, dear friend.**_ " _Wait...that voice. When the shadow form turned around, Newton's heart jumped in fear. The Titan now had his form when he was possessed. "_ _ **Can't you see? YOU**_ **ARE** _ **ME!**_ "

 _Newton then felt something wrap around him, holding him in place. "No! NO, LET GO!"_

 _Back in reality_

Melody moaned a little, waking from her sleep. She faintly heard shouting a couple rooms away from hers that snapped her out of her dreams. Figuring it was Scratch and Grounder arguing or something, she climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

But she then heard a muffled scream. It sounded like Newton. Troubled, Melody exited her room and made her way down the hallway to Newton's room. As she went past Lilo and Stitch's room as well as Scratch and Grounder's room, both doors opened quietly as the team quietly peeked out. Seems Melody wasn't the only one that woke up.

"Newton? Hey, are you alright?" She quietly opened the door to Newton's new room and froze. He was out of bed on his hands and knees. His blanket was sprawled everywhere and his eyelights looked clouded as tears flowed down his bulb cheeks.

"You...YOU MONSTER!" Melody's never seen him so shaken and unstable. Whatever is happening in his nightmare must be something horrible. If she didn't stop it soon, he could hurt himself.

Taking action, Melody went behind Newton and quickly embraced him firmly. She kept a firm hold, even as he struggled. "No! NO, LET GO!"

"Shh Newton...it's okay! I'm right here." She felt Newton freeze and untense. His vision of the black abyss seemed to have faded as he found himself looking around the carpeted bedroom. Purple wallpaper and a few blank sheets of blueprint paper on a desk.

Melody's arms loosened a little and she still felt Newton shaking like a leaf. If Scratch and Grounder shook as hard as he was right now, they would practically fall to pieces.

"M...Melody?"

"Yes, I'm right here, Newton. It's okay." Newton paused for a moment, then shifted, turning around to see for himself. With the light glow coming from his face, he could see Melody. He gently reached up and cupped a cloth hand over her cheek. Confirming this was reality and she was alright, he let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He then firmly hugged her, gripping the fabric of her pajamas as if his life depended on it, and began to sob. Melody hugged back, holding him close. She kept silent, allowing him to let out all the distress he felt.

After a few minutes, his sobs quieted down to sniffles. "D...dear friend...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to…w-wake you at this hour…"

"It's okay, Newton. I'm not bothered by that at all." She offered a tiny reassuring smile, rubbing the top of his head.

"W-wait, did I hurt you?" He quickly looked up and looked her over.

"No, I'm fine. Are _you_ hurt though? I think you fell out of bed during all this." Newton stopped and checked himself. No cracks on his bulb and no tears on any of his limbs.

"I-I believe I'm fine."

"Good." Newton silently relaxed once more in her arms and rubbed his eyelights with his pajama sleeves. As he relaxed, he recollected his thoughts. Out of all the nightmares he had, that was the worst one his subconscious could ever unleash by far. He's...not even sure that he could even tell Melody about it. It could reopen the wound.

" _ **So much for a good night's rest. For someone who claims they aren't bad, you sure like to cause a lot of trouble.**_ "

Newton growled under his breath. " _Why can't you just leave me alone?_ " But he then froze, realizing Melody must have heard the growl. He looked up and her concerned expression gave him the answer. She did.

"I-I'm sorry, chum. I…" He tried to put on a fake smile that he would usually use to hide the pain from others. "It's nothing."

Melody frowned. She knew that common phrase. "It's nothing" always meant it's something. Given his nightmare, she didn't blame him on not telling her about it. But she still wished he could be a little more open with her, especially if something is still on his mind.

Newton looked down. He couldn't look at her with that expression showing. He knew it meant he offended her and she knew he was lying.

"If you don't want to talk about your nightmare, you don't have to. But if...something is troubling you, Newton, you gotta know that I'm here for you. We all are." Referring to the ohana, she hoped that maybe that would help him relax a little. Maybe open up someday when he's ready.

Newton paused, letting that statement sink in. Unlike the Melody in his nightmare, deep down he believed her. She was willing to go out of her way to save a place she never knew and a friend that betrayed her. ...Maybe he can try to clear some doubts.

He cleared his throat, having Melody look up, giving him her full attention. He fought to keep his eye contact with her as he said, "Dearest friend...I…" What should he start with though?

" _ **What if your precious friend is laughing at you too?**_ "

Newton's expression turned into a fearful one. Melody... _laughing_ at him. He has been mocked and laughed at before, especially by those classmates at Popit Academy. Having Melody, the one person he believed would understand him the best and care for him greatly, laugh at him like they would. It would destroy him.

"Newton?" Melody looked nervous. He seemed really troubled. Why did he look so afraid? Was he nervous she was going to do something to him?

Newton took a breath, trying to regain his composure. "I...I-I have to ask...d...do you...laugh at me?"

Melody gave him a questionable look. Laugh? Why would she?

Newton continued, trying hard to keep his voice clear and steady. But it still felt painful he needed to ask. "Wh-what I mean is...do you...mock my failures…? A-am I...nothing but a big embarrassment to you?"

Melody was shocked. Why in the multiverse would she think he's _any_ of those things? "No! Not at all!" She even shook her head no to emphasize how sincere she was. She never thought Newton was any of those things, even when they first met and before the betrayal.

Newton almost seemed convinced by her answer. " _ **But what if it's a lie to spare your feelings?**_ " Newton's grip on Melody's pajama sleeves seemed to have tightened. This was painful enough to bring up. "I...I-I need a truthful answer, chum."

Does he really not believe her? Melody put on a serious expression and replied, "Newton. Not once have I thought of you that way. Not then, not now, and not ever."

Newton quietly nodded and leaned against her once more. But she wasn't even hugging this time. She was looking down in thought and her serious expression didn't change.

" _ **Now you upset the one you care about. You don't deserve her. Not her care and not her time.**_ "

Melody then gently nudged Newton off of her and Newton had his head down. He was about ready to let the tears come back. " _Maybe I...really don't deserve anything. Especially all this._ "

But then, a small glow in front of him had him look up. Melody's form changed back to its sackperson self and she had a tiny smile showing. An idea finally came to mind and she was determined to put it into action.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." She then took his hand and the two walked out of the room and headed down the hallway, going past the bedrooms. Melody then approached a metal door and it slid up, sensing her presence and opening up for her.

Melody stepped in and turned on the lights. Newton squinted for a moment, adjusting to the change in lighting, and looked around in awe. They were standing in a large lab. There were so many gadgets, blueprints, and supplies as far as he could see. It all looked a little more advanced than what he had access to back home.

"This is the Royal Laboratory. I was planning to show you this tomorrow, but I figured now was a good time. I plan on setting up a workspace for you here so you can come here whenever and work on all the amazing ideas you have with anything you need!"

She was willing to give him this? The lab? "Ch-chum...I don't know what to say…"

"Hold that thought." She then went to the back of the room and opened up a secret panel. With a small smile, she pulled out whatever was inside and approached Newton.

"Newton, do you recognize this?" He gasped, looking down at what she was holding.

"I-is that...the Pumpinator?" She smiled with a nod. Looking it over, it was true. This was the exact same device he gave her at the start of their journey together. Even after all he did, she still kept it?

"You...kept it? All this time? Even after everything I put you through?" Melody nodded with a bright smile. Hope seemed to have shown on Newton's expression. But his smile faded when more doubts clouded his mind.

"B-but...you were given so many better things! Like er...you were given rocket boots! And that thing that has you connect to other ziplines. A-And that one where you teleport–" He then yelped when he felt himself being pulled close and then locked into a firm embrace.

Melody frowned seeing he still had his doubts. She activated the Pumpinator and used the "Suck" function to pull Newton down a little to her level. She then hugged him, keeping him at her level, and spoke.

"Newton, it doesn't matter if it's not as great as the others. It was made by _you_. That's what makes it so special to me, because you mean a lot to me, even after all that happened. And if you were to disappear from my life, I'd throw myself into the belly of the monstrous monster without Boost Boots!" She had a tiny smile saying that, but her expression became serious as she continued.

"But I just want you to know, and I promise you it's true, that you are not any of those bad things. You only made a mistake and I'm forgiving you for it. You are not an embarrassment. You are not pathetic. And you most certainly are not. Nothing. I care about you so much."

She could not be any more sincere. A couple tears seemed to show in Newton's eyelights and for once, his doubts and the Titans' voices were silent. A very small, genuine smile formed on his expression as he firmly hugged her back. "I-I...care about you too, dear friend. ...Th-thank you."

Melody warmly smiled, glad she was able to convince him. It may take time for him to be his normal happy self again, but she can at least be there to reassure him that no matter what, she and the rest of the team will stick by him.

After putting the Pumpinator back, Melody took Newton to her room for the night. Her bed was bigger and cozier, after all. She climbed into the bed and helped Newton up. She also decided to stay in her Sackperson form as she and Newton fell back to sleep. This time, Newton felt a bit more confident that he'll have no nightmares tonight.

Meanwhile, Lilo was peeking into the room and she looked at the bots that were spying with her. "See? I told you he was good."

Grounder then asked, "Does this mean everything is gonna go back to normal?"

"Well...not exactly," Lilo replied. "We'll still go on adventures, take care of the kingdom and help out Melody if needed just as she will help us."

Scratch then added, "That _sounds_ normal. So what's different?"

Lilo smiled. "Simple. The only difference is…" The four team members looked back in the room, seeing Melody and Newton hugging as the two smile in their peaceful sleep.

"We have a new member of the ohana to take care of."

 **THE END**

Yay, it's done. I didn't want to leave it unfinished. So, to anyone that actually read and liked this, I'm glad I wrapped it up for ya. x) Till next fic.


End file.
